Nada Nada Cinta
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Dengan nada-nada ini aku nyanyikan lantunan cinta untuk mu wahai kekasih hati. Romance Islami. Reviews please :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Tau'kah kau wahai cinta? Aku menyukai mu saat pertama kali aku melihat kedua mata mu...**_

 _ **Dan dimalam itu kau genggam tanganku agar aku tidak tersesat.**_

 _ **Hari-hari kita lewati bersama dengan suka dan duka dan terkadang pula kita bertengkar.**_

 _ **Dan dengan ribuan cara kau lakukan untuk menjagaku.**_

 _ **Wahai cinta... jangan bersedih karena karena kepergianku.**_

 _ **Aku melakukan ini agar kau bisa bebas dari jeratanku.**_

 _ **Kau bisa meraih masa depan yang cerah tanpaku.**_

 _ **Turutilah permintaan ayah dan ibumu karena mereka'lah kau bisa ada di dunia ini.**_

 _ **Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan aku tidak akan terluka lagi karena aku sudah menyiapkan plaster yang banyak hehehe...**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu harus apa tapi, ku rasa dengan cara ini mungkin aku bisa.**_

 _ **Terima kasih akan semua kasih dan cinta yang sudah kau berikan padaku, wahai cinta.**_

 _ **Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahai nada-nada...**

 **Ciptakanlah sebuah lagu cinta...**

 **Untuk aku nyanyikan selalu...**

 **Agar dia tahu...**

 **Aku mencintainya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nada Nada Cinta © Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapters 1**

 **Rate . T**

 **Pair . SasuSaraSaku**

 **Genre . Family . Romance . Islami**

 **Summary :**

 **Dengan nada nada ini aku nyanyikan lantunan cinta untuk mu wahai kekasih hati.**

 **Baturaja, 04 Juni 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sholaatullaah solamul laah alaa Thoha Rosuulillaah, Sholatullaah salaamullaah alaa yaa siin habibillaah..." dengan suara lemah lembut Sakura melantunkan sholawat badar untuk Sarada, agar putri kesayangannya itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Setelah dirasa Sarada telah lelap tertidur, Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaanya yaitu mengkoreksi setiap naskah yang masuk ke emailnya. Dan inilah pekerjaan Sakura sejak lima tahun yang lalu, yaitu menjadi editor disalah satu penerbit di kota Konoha.

Dan Sakura sangat bersyukur, meski gajinya tidak terlalu besar tapi itu sudah cukup membiayai kebutuhan Sarada sehari-hari, dari uang jajan Sarada hingga biaya sekolah dan untuk biaya listrik dan air, Sakura menjual kue ditempat dia berkerja sebagai sampingan dan untunglah boss nya tidak marah dan malah mengizinkannya dan karena boss nya itulah juga, Sakura bisa berkerja di Forum Sastra Islami. Sebagai editor.

Dialah Kurenai-sama, mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja karena dulu Sakura sering menjual kue di pasar tradisional sambil menggendong Sarada, lalu sorenya, Sakura mengajar anak-anak disekitar rumahnya mengaji dan tanpa sengaja Kurenai saat itu melihat dan mendengar Sakura tengah mengajarkan salah satu muridnya membuat puisi islami lalu berlanjut banyak anak yang meminta Sakura mengajari mereka bagaimana membuat cerpen dan dongen islami dan sejak hari itu Kurenai sering memperhatikan Sakura lalu merekrut Sakura menjadi editor di forumnya sekaligus mengadopsi Sakura sebagai putrinya.

Hari sudah malam tapi Sakura belum juga mau tidur karena masih ada satu naskah lagi yang harus diselesaikan.

Jam yang berada diatas mejanya telah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Sakura harus tidur dan untungnya naskah tadi telah selesai dia koreksi dan tinggal besok dia serahkan kepada tim penerbit.

Sakura meraih android miliknya dan melihat ada WA masuk dari salah satu teman baiknya di Forum.

 **[Shimura Ino]**

 _Hei Saku besok ikut aku toko buku yaaa..._

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu membuka Fb miliknya setelah menutup aku WA untuk melihat beberapa pesan yang masuk dari para fansnya karena Sakura juga novelis dengan nama pena Cheery. Sakura tersenyum membaca setiap komentar yang ada distatusnya. Lalu kedua emerladnya berkaca-kaca saat tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah kiriman yang ada diberanda.

 **Uchiha Sasuke Lover's**

 _Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Da'i muda sekaligus keren ini? Ya dialah Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dengan Uchiha Mikoto._

 _Ada kabar menarik ni bagi para SasuLove. Beberapa hari yang lalu terdengar kabar bahwa Da'i muda ini kembali menolak lamaran pernikahan untuk ketiga kalinya dan ini membuat kita semua penasaran kenapa ya dia terus menolak lamaran yang datang padanya..._

Sakura mengelus foto Sasuke pelan dan diciumnya pelan.

"Aku akan selalu mencintai mu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamar menunjukan pukul lima lewat lima belas menit, dan azan subuh baru saja berkumandang. Sarada turun dari tempat tidur menghampiri Sakura yang tertidur dikursi dengan wajah yang menempel pada meja kerja bahkan laptop Sakura sudah mati karena kehabisan battery.

Sarada mencas laptop Sakura terlebih dahulu, setelahnya barulah dia membangunkan sang ummi untuk sholat subuh berjemaah.

"Ummi." ucap Sakura dengan lembut membangunkan Sakura, hanya butuh dua panggilan saja, Sakura sudah terbangun dan tak lupa dia sematkan senyuman kepada Sarada.

"Anak ummi ternyata sudah bangun." kata Sakura. Sarada tersenyum ria, "Ayo ummi kita sholat." Sakura mengangguk setuju lalu keduanya sama-sama masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil air wudhu dikamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar lalu sholat bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan lengkap, dari rok biru muda panjang dan kemeja putih dilapisi blazer hitam lis biru muda dan tak lupa Sarada mengenakan kerudung yang langsung pakai.

Kedua maniknya melihat kearah sebuah boneka kelinci bertelinga panjang yang ada didekat meja rias. Sarada tersenyum kemudian mendekati boneka yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Kata Sakura boneka kelinci ini pemberian abinya untuk ulang tahun ummi yang ketujuh belas tahun. Abi memberi umminya boneka dan juga gelang perak, meski tak mahal tapi umminya sangat menyukai pemberian abinya dan sampai saat ini Sarada tidak tahu bagaimana rupa abinya bahkan nama abinya dia tidak tahu.

Sarada menghela nafas. Ada satu hal yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Kenapa, kenapa umminya selalu terlihat sedih saat melihat gambar atau sosok Uchiha Sasuke di tv. Kenapa? Sarada tidak tahu. Mungkinkah? Kata mungkinkah selalu menari-nari dibenaknya membuat Sarada tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Sakura.

"Sarada, ayo kita sarapan nak." seru Sakura dari dapur.

"Iya mi." sahut Sarada, kemudian gadis usia delapan tahun itu keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk makan bersama Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menaruh piring berisi nasi goreng keatas meja dan dua gelas susu untuk kedua anaknya lalu segelas kopi hitam untuk suaminya.

"Jadi konsep apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?" tanya Hinata seraya duduk disamping Himawari yang tampak lahap memakan sarapannya.

"Kerinduan dan cinta kepada Rosullulloh. Aku ingin nanti vidio klipnya ada anak-anak dan mereka juga ikut nanyi seperti Hadad Alwi. Dan aku butuh anak-anak yang bisa bernyanyi dan kalau bisa juga ada yang bisa memaikan alat musik seperti piano misalnya." jawab Naruto. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Boruto yang sejak tadi mendengarkan jawaban sang ayah langsung tersenyum senang.

"Ayah, aku punya teman namanya Sarada, dia bisa main piano dan juga bisa nyanyi, suaranya sangat bagus loh." kata Boruto memberi usulan.

"Uuummm... Benal ayah Calada bisa ain piano." timpal Himawari antusias.

"Kunya terlebih dahulu makanan mu Hima." sahut Boruto. Himawari mengangguk patuh dan mengunyah semua makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Boruto, "Baiklah kalau bisa hari ini kau bawa dia ketempat ayah kerja, ya dan oh ya ajak juga Shikadai, Inojin, Haruna, sikembar Rei, Choucho. Tapi untuk hari ini Sarada saja jangan semuanya." ujar Naruto.

"Oke ayah aku mengerti!" Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang Boruto.

"Ayah rambutku sudah rapi tadi." gerutu Boruto kesal. Hinata dan Himawari tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Boruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya karena sedikit pusing, dia pusing bukan karena kepalanya sakit tapi karena dia bingung mau membuat lagu apa untuk menyambut bulan ramadan tahun ini.

"Eh teme, aku lihat di medsos, kau kembali menolak lamaran." ujar Naruto sambil mendudukan diri di sofa putih disamping Sasuke.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya tapi kau sendiri saat ini tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya, sebaiknya kau lupakan dan mencari penggantinya." kata Naruto memberi saran dan sukses mendapat death glare dari onyx milik Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membuat konsep baru untuk lagu kita ini, kita ajak anak-anak seperti penyanyi religi asal Indonesia Hadad Alwi. Itu baru konsep saja dan kau tenang saja aku akan membantu mu menulis liriknya." ujar Naruto seraya mengambil gitarnya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Bisa di coba." sahut Sasuke, pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu berjalan menuju grand piano miliknya, tak lama nada-nada indah mulai terdengar, mengalun memenuhi ruangan kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sejak kecil Sasuke menyukai musik apalagi memainkan piano tapi disaat usia Sasuke menginjak tiga tahun, Sasuke bermain ditaman lalu menghilang karena tersesat. Ayah Sasuke adalah mantan mentri pertahanan Jepang sedangkan sang ibu adalah dokter. Sasuke memiliki satu orang kakak yang saat ini berkerja sebagai tentara dan lebih tepatnya saat ini menjadi salah satu anggota pasukan khusus Jepang dengan pangkat Mayor, dia memiliki istri bernama Izumi yang berkerja sebagai guru musik disalah satu sekolah musik ternama di Konoha dan memiliki putri bernama Uchiha Haruna. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai memasuki dunia musik secara luas melalui Naruto karena Naruto sendiri adalah CEO dari Nami Entertaiment.

Sasuke berhenti memainkan pianonya dan nada-nada sumbang mulai terdengar membuat Naruto menghentikan permainannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku benci semua ini." jawab Sasuke lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam, menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gedung Nami Entertaiment dan duduk disebuah kursi yang ada ditaman didepan gedung. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Dia merindukan Sakura, dia menyesal telah meninggalkan istrinya itu bahkan mereka belum bercerai. Apa yang Sakura saat ini kerjakan? Apa yang Sakura makan saat ini? Apa Sakura baik-baik saja tanpanya? Saat ini pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Semua pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui pikirannya membuat dia terkadang tidak fokus dalam menjalankan aktivitas dan karena Sakura'lah Sasuke mau terjun kedunia Entertaiment, berharap Sakura bisa melihatnya, berharap Sakura bisa menemukannya.

Sasuke hanyalah mahasiswa tamatan Universitas Islam Negeri Sunan Kalijaga Yogayakarta Fakultas Dakwah dan Komunikasi(S1) dan International Islamic University Malaysia, Fakultas Islam Terungkap dan Ilmu Manusia (S2).

Dia mengawali karirnya dengan menjadi Da'i dan sering menulis puisi hingga secara tidak sengaja Sasuke bertemu Naruto disebuah forum, mereka berkenalan dan menjadi sahabat, Naruto membaca karyanya dan meminta Sasuke untuk menjadikan semua karya puisinya menjadi lirik lagu dan sejak saat itulah Sasuke dikenal sebagai penyanyi religi dan ini sudah lima tahun Sasuke menjadi penyanyi. Sasuke dan Naruto, dua orang yang berbeda kepribadian tapi sama-sama suka musik dan memiliki suara yang bagus jadinya mereka membuat sebuah band bernama Taka. Yang anggotanya mereka berdua, Sasuke pemain piano dan Naruto pemain gitar.

Sasuke baru saja hendak kembali kedalam gedung tapi kedua onyx gelapnya melihat Himawari dan Boruto sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis seusia mereka, gadis itu mengenakan kaca mata berframe merah dan berkerudung biru muda sesuai dengan seragam sekolah mereka yang berwarna biru dan putih.

"Hima, Boru." panggil Sasuke yang menghampiri kedua anak dari pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Hinata.

"Sasuke-jii, konichiwa." sapa Himawari. Sarada melihat Sasuke sejenak.

"Konichiwa, oh ya dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke melihat kearah Sarada yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Pagi tadi ayah bilang sedang cari anak-anak yang bisa nyanyi dan kalau bisa juga bisa main alat musik, jadi kami bawa Sarada-chan. Dia teman sekelas kami, dia bisa nyanyi dan juga main piano." jawab Boruto, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu mengajak ketiganya masuk kedalam gedung.

 **Cklek.**

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya datang bersama Sarada dan meminta ketiganya untuk duduk.

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung duduk dikursi dekat piano.

"Emmm... Watashi wa Sarutobi Sarada. Yoroshiku onegai shimashu." Sarada memperkenal diri didepan Naruto dan Sasuke tak lupa dia juga membungkukkan badan.

"Jadi Sarada kau bisa menyanyi dan main piano?" tanya Naruto ramah, Sarada mengangguk.

"Aa... Kalau begitu coba kau mainkan piano bersama dengan paman Sasuke, kau pasti mengenalnya bukan?" ujar Naruto, Sarada lantas menoleh dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang manatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Teme bisakah kau tersenyum sedikit." Sasuke menggedikan bahunya dan melambaikan tangan kearah Sarada sebagai isyarat bahwa Sarada harus mendekat.

Sarada berjalan mendekat dengan masih melihat Sasuke dengan teliti. "Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, aku bukan orang jahat." ujar Sasuke dengan nada canda. Sarada tersenyum kecil lalu duduk dikursi yang diduduki Sasuke karena kursi itu lumayan panjang untuk dua orang duduk.

"Kau bisa mainkan lagu apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sarada melihat tunts tunts piano yang berwarna putih lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. Menatap kedua onyx yang sama dengannya.

"Canon in D Major karya Johann Pachelbel. Aku suka lagu itu." jawab Sarada. Sasuke tersenyum karena dia juga lagu itu.

"Baiklah, kita mainkan." Sasuke mulai memaikan tunts piano dengan lincah begitu juga dengan Sarada yang tampak serius tapi santai memainkannya.

Sarada tersenyum kecil sambil menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati setiap alunan nada yang tercipta dari permainannya bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat melirik kearah Sarada yang tampak hanyut menikmati alunan nada. Sasuke seperti melihat dirinya sendiri didalam tubuh Sarada. Ekspresi, cara tersenyum dan semua apa yang gadis itu miliki seperti dirinya. Bahkan cara Sarada menikmati alunan lagu sama dirinya.

Sasuke'pun ikut memejamkan mata dan keduanya pun hanyut didalam nada-nada yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke yang jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi dan sepertinya Sarada dan Sasuke akan cocok.

Nada terkahir telah berbunyi lalu keduanya berhenti dan Sasuke tampak puas dengan permainan Sarada hingga dia terus memuji gadis kecil itu berulang-ulang bahkan aura dinginnya lenyap begitu saja karena melihat Sarada tersenyum dengan wajah merona karena terus dipuji.

"Ayo Sasuke kita tulis lirik yang pas." ujar Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan mulai membuat beberapa nada sedangkan ketiga anak kecil yang tampak duduk diam disofa dan sesekali mereka bercerita tentang kegiatan yang ada disekolah sedangkan Sarada menjadi pendengar yang baik dan sesekali memberi masukan. Sifat Sarada begitu dewasa.

Sarada kembali melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih sibuk menulis lirik sedangkan Naruto hanya diam didepan laptop membuat konsep yang pas. Naruto baru saja menyerahkan semua urusan lirik kepada Sasuke.

Sarada beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati Sasuke yang tampak sibuk menggambar tangga-tangga nada dikertas lalu kembali menekan tunts piano.

Sarada duduk disamping Sasuke dan dengan sengaja dia menekan beberapa tunts hingga menciptakan nada yang seirama. Sasuke berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan melihat Sarada dengan pandangan takjub.

"Mainkan lagi nada tadi." pinta Sasuke dan Sarada menurut begitu saja dan mengulang lagi nada-nada yang tadi dia ciptakan. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengarnya lalu keduanya pun sibuk membuat lirik lagu bersama-sama.

Satu jam berlalu dan mereka berhasil membuat 3 paragraf kalimat yang merupakan lirik lagu.

"Sarada apa kau sudah izin pada ummi mu waktu kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah paman tadi aku mengiriminya pesan melalui ponsel Shikadai." jawab Sarada. Naruto mengangguk. "Bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam empat sore, Sarada diantar pulang oleh Sasuke, Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Sarada yang menurutnya begitu jenius dalam memaikan piano dan Sarada sangat senang kalau Sasuke menyukainya.

Sarada melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkan kediamannya menggunkan mobil Audi berwarna hitam.

"Kalau ummi tahu, aku akan bernyanyi dengan paman Sasuke, apa ibu akan sedih?" tanya Sarada pada dirinya sendiri. Sarada menundukan kepalanya lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja memasuki rumahnya dan melihat ada sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam dirak sepatu, itu pasti sepatu Itachi. Sasuke baru saja hendak masuk kedalam ruang keluarga tapi suara Itachi terdengar marah. Sasuke'pun memilih untuk berdiam diri didekat pintu geser.

"Ayah ini sudah ketiga kali Sasuke menolak lamaran, ayah harusnya mengerti dan jangan egois, Sasuke mencintai Sakura begitu sebaliknya." ujar Itachi dengan nada suara yang terdengar kesal.

"Ayah, ayah lihat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum didepan kamera dan itu hanya senyuman palsu karena senyuman tulusnya sudah lama hilang dan itu karena ayah. Ayah suka dengan Sasuke yang sekarang bukan? Menyendiri didalam kamar dan hanya keluar untuk makan dan pergi kerja. Dia seperti robot, ayah suka? Oh tentu saja ayah sangat menyukainya." ujar Itachi sarkastik.

"Baiklah, ayah tidak akan egois lagi tapi dimana wanita itu sekarang? Apa dia masih mau melihat kita? Ayah tidak yakin." timpal Fugaku tidak suka karena sejak tadi Itachi terus menyindirnya.

"Aku akan membantu Sasuke untuk mencarinya." ujar Itachi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu geser.

 **Sreek...**

"Sasuke." kedua mata Itachi terbelalak melihat Sasuke berdiri didepannya. Begitu juga dengan Fugaku yang tampak terkejut melihat Sasuke.

"Selamat datang kak. Apa kakak sedang libur dari tugas?" tanya Sasuke seramah mungkin seolah tidak mendengar apapun apa yang tadi Itachi katakan kepada ayahnya. Bahkan Sasuke memaksa kedua sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat.

"Aku libur untuk satu tiga minggu karena beberapa hari lagi kita akan memasuki bulan ramadan'kan." jawab Itachi kemudian tersenyum sambik memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Aku merindukan mu Sasuke."

"Aku juga." balas Sasuke dengan nada suara yang kembali dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak memberitahu Sakura mengenai dia akan ikut menyangi bersama Taka, biarlah nanti Sakura tahu sendiri kalau vidio klipnya sudah keluar dan ditayangkan di Youtobe.

Dan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu Sarada dan Taka terus berlatih bersama para teman Sarada yang lain ada Boruto, Himawari, Shikadai, Inojin, Haruna, Kazuta dan Kazuci, Choucho.

Mereka berlatih bersama dan besok adalah syuting vidio klipnya akan dilaksanakan, semuanya merasa sangat gugup begitu juga dengan Sarada yang nanti akan memaikan piano dengan Sasuke tapi Sasuke terus memberinya motivasi agar tidak gugup dan terus semangat dalam hal apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan hari itu pun tiba.**

 **Semua perjuangan mereka selama hampir seminggu akan mereka perlihatkan dihari itu hari dimana Sarada akan melihat dunia yang baru, dunia dimana semua kenyataan itu disimpan rapi oleh semua orang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu mau kemana Sarada? Bukannya ini hari minggu." tanya Sakura bingung melihat Sarada yang sudah rapi.

"Hari ini aku mau kerumah Himawari bu, dan gak usah diantar nanti aku dijemput temanku." jawab Sarada.

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Ummi mau ke kantor dulu, aku baik-baik disana ya." ujar Sakura dan tak lupa dia memeluk Sarada erat dan mencium dahi Sarada.

"Ummi pergi dulu, assalamu'alaikum."

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sarada dan melihat ibunya masuk kedalam mobil yang baru saja mereka beli tahun lalu dengan harga murah. Sarada melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil.

"Sudah vidio klip ini selesai aku akan diajak paman Sasuke ikut pawai ramadan." ujar Sarada antusias dan tak lama mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan rumah Sarada. Sarada tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh hari kemudian, vidio klip Sarada dan Taka baru diposting di youtobe.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan sambil melihat langit biru dari balik jendela yang ada diruangan tempat para staf editor mengerjakan tugas. Beberapa hari ini Sarada terlihat sangat sibuk tapi kan selama bulan ramadan sekolah libur jadi Sakura bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sarada. Hari ini ada pawai menyambut ramadan karena besok sudah memasuki puasa, Sarada pasti saat ini sedang menonton pawai bersama teman-temannya dan Sakura tidak akan cemas karena ada orang tua Himawari yang akan mengurus Sarada.

Sosok Ayame datang menghampirinya dengan tergesah-gesah dan Sakura terlebih dulu untuk meminta Ayame mengatur nafas sebelum berbicara.

"Sekarang juga buka Youtobe dan cari vidio dengan judul, Taka Nada Nada Cinta. Kau lihat." ujar Ayame. Sakura terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Apa Taka sedang jatuh cinta?" ucap Sakura geli tapi tetap mengikuti apa yang Ayame katakan. Dia menutup halaman web yang tadi dia buka lalu membuka Youtobe dan mencari vidio itu.

"Ayo cepat." ucap Ayame.

Kedua emerlad Sakura terbelalak melihat tulisan yang pertama muncul dilayar monitor. Tidak, ini pasti Sarada yang lain. pikirnya.

 **Taka Feat Sarada**

Pemandangan yang terlihat adalah langit biru sedikit gelap lalu ada padang rumput yang luas dan kamera menyorot kearah rumput-rumpur ilalang yang cukup tinggi, terlihat pohon Momiji yang daunnya sedikit menguning bahkan ada yang merah. Dipohon digantung lampion berwarna-warni dan sebuah grandpiano berada dibawah pohon. Lalu sebuah batu yang cukup besar ada didekat pohon.

Disana Sasuke dan Sarada duduk berdua sambil memainkan nada-nada pertama. Sarada tampak cantik dengan gamis berwarna putih dan kerudung putih yang diatas kepalanya seperti ada topi berbentuk bundar dan berenda emas. Sarada terlihat senang karena melihat wajah Sasuke begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang ikut tersenyum. Mereka sama-sama memakai pakaian berwarna putih dan Sasuke memakai baju koko putih dengan lis emas didada kanan dan celana putih.

Scane berganti ketempat lain dimana Naruto sedang memaikan gitar dengan Himawari yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kiri sambil bertepuk tangan menikmati setiap nada yang ayahnya ciptakan. Ayah dan anak itu tersenyum lebar dan scane kembali berganti.

Sarada, Himawari dan anak-anak yang lain sedang berlarian sambil menggengam tali balon angin di tanah lapangan yang ditumbuhi rumput gajah dan dihiasi lampion-lampion berwarna warni yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas rumput

Mereka tampak asik bermain kejar sambil membawa balon udara ditangan masing-masing dan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke mulai terdengar.

Sosok Sasuke berdiri dibawah pohon Momiji, tidak ada Sarada maupun piano.

 _Hati ini selalu bergetar jika mengingat nama mu..._

 _Masih ku ingat bagaimana wujud sayang mu kepadaku..._

 _Sungguh begitu besar..._

Scane berganti ketempat Naruto yang sedang berjalan melawati lampion-lampion dan anak-anak yang asik bermain.

 _Cinta suci mu begitu tulus..._

 _Kau berikan kepada kami..._

 _Umat mu..._

 _Yaa Rosul..._

Lalu secara bersama-sama Sasuke dan Naruto menyanyikan lirik yang selanjutnya.

 _Disetiap do'a muuu, kau meminta aaaampuuuun..._

 _Untukkuuuu..._

 _Waaahai..._

 _Muhammad kuuu..._

Dan lirik selanjutnya, terlihat Sasuke dan Sarada memainkan piano bersama-sama dengan Naruto yang duduk diatas baju besar yang berada didekat pohon. Mereka bertiga bernyangi bersama.

 _Mungkin hanya dengan nada naada cintaaa iiini..._

 _Aku lantunkaaan..._

 _Untuuuk mu..._

 _Wahai cintakuuu..._

 _Ya rosul salam mu walaika..._

Saura musik terdengar sendu tapi mampu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menangis haru. Kini giliran para anak-anak yang menyanyi, mereka duduk ditanah lapang sambil menggoyangkan badan ke kiri dan kekanan. Ada sekitar dua puluh anak-anak kecil disana.

 _Disetiap do'a muuu, kau meminta aaaampuuuun..._

 _Untukkuuuu..._

 _Waaahai..._

 _Muhammaad kuuu..._

 _Mungkin hanya dengan nada naada cintaaa iiini..._

 _Aku lantunkaaan..._

 _Untuuuk mu..._

 _Wahai ciiintakuuu..._

 _Ya rosul, salam mu walaika..._

Semua anak terlihat senang begitu juga dengan Sarada. Sakura dapat melihat Sarada yang tampak bahagia saat duduk bersama dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua memainkan piano dengan sangat baik.

 _Wahai ciiintakuuu..._

 _Ya rosul, salam mu walaika..._

Gambar terakhir memperlihatkan kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sarada lalu Naruto yang memeluk sayang kedua anaknya.

Sakura menangis melihat vidio itu dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Dan mungkin karena hal inilah Sarada sering berlatih menyanyi dirumah, Sakura pikir itu lagu yang Sarada ciptakan sendiri tapi ternyata lagu itu untuk vidio ini dan apa karena hal ini Sarada terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sakura lihatlah Ig milik Sasuke, dia memposting fotonya bersama Sarada dan ada juga vidio saat mereka sedang latihan sebelum syuting." Ayame menyerahkan android miliknya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menangis semakin jadi bahkan beberapa komentar yang ada ikut dia baca. Banyak yang komentar mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak dan secara tak langsung membuat hati Sakura seolah tertusuk jarum kasat mata.

 _"Hi aku Sarada!"_ suara Sarada terdengar dari dalam vidio yang diposting Sasuke.

"Hiks..." isakan Sakura mulai terdengar membuat semua karyawan melihat kearahnya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan menghampus air matanya. "Aku tidak apa." jawab Sakura yang masih terdengar sendu. Ayame menghela nafas dan mulai menghibur Sakura karena dia tidak tahu apa yang saat ini Sakura pikirkan dan kenapa Sakura menangis karena seharusnya Sakura bahagia melihat Sarada bisa bernyanyi bersama penyanyi religi terkenal dan bukan nya menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang gadis kecil bermata hijau seperti daun dan memiliki warna rambut seperti permen kapas, menatap malas anak-anak seusianya yang sedang asik bermain kembang api, mereka terlihat senang tapi tidak dengannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang seusia dengannya datang menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau terlihat sedih, ada apa?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut raven itu.

"Aku selalu main kembang api bersama abi dan ummi, sekarang tidak." jawabnya sendu.

"Jangan sedih, meski saat ini kau tidak lagi bersama abi dan ummi mu, kan ada aku dan anak-anak yang lain. Dan oh ya sepertinya kamu anak baru, namaku Sasuke." timpal anak laki-laki itu dengan ramah.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menatap ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit Konoha malam ini sambil menikmati takbir yang terus bersahutan dari satu masjid ke masjid yang lain membuat hatinya terasa tenang. "Ini malam takbiran, kau harusnya merasa senang. Aku tahu kamu sedih tapi kamu tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Kamu harus semangat untuk hari esok. Kalau kau rindu, cukup kau do'akan mereka agar mereka bahagia selalu" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam memandangi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat damai. "Iya." Sakura ikut tersenyum. Wajah Sasuke merona melihat senyuman Sakura yang begitu manis.

"Kenapa wajah mu merah Sasuke?" Sasuke dengan cepat membuang muka karena malu. "Ti-tidak." Sakura tertawa geli membuat Sasuke kembali melihat kearah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "Sasuke-kun lucu." ucap Sakura senang.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" sahut Sakura.

"Mau ikut dengan ku? Ikut pawai." ujar Sasuke.

"Emmm mau." Sakura mengangguk antusias. Setelah Sakura mengangguk setuju, Sasuke terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam panti untuk meminta izin kepada ibu panti kalau dia mau mengajak Sakura keluar dan setelah di izinkan Sasuke meminta sebuah kerudung kepada ibu panti untuk Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. "Karena kau akan semakin cantik kalau memakai kerudung." jawab Sasuke sambil memakaikan kerudung berwarna putih kepada Sakura.

Malam ini rombongan dari TPA Al-Hikmah mengadakan acara pawai yang di ikuti semua anggota TPA termasuk Sasuke sendiri dan khusus malam ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura.

Mereka berjalan bersama dan Sasuke membawa obor seperti hal nya anak yang lain dan Sakura berjalan disampingnya. Sakura terlihat sedikit takut melihat semua orang yang tampak ramai memenuhi jalanan yang berada didepan mushola dan karena dia takut terpisah dengan Sasuke akhirnya Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku takut kita terpisah." jawab Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah karena kalau kita berpisah pasti kita akan kembali bersama." timpal Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan dan makna, tanpa Sakura ketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nada Nada Cinta © Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapters 2**

 **Rate . T**

 **Pair . SasuSaraSaku**

 **Genre . Family . Romance . Islami**

 **Summary :**

 **Dengan nada nada ini aku nyanyikan lantunan cinta untuk mu wahai kekasih hati.**

 **Baturaja, 05 Juni 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah karena kalau kita berpisah pasti kita akan kembali bersama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teng! Teng! Teng! Tong! Tong! Tong!**

 **Dum! Dum! Dum!**

"Sahuurrr... Saahuuurr... Sahuuurrr..."

Suara belasan anak-anak terdengar nyaring dari luar rumah, mereka berkeliling didaerah distrik Suna yang memang ditempati oleh warga yang beragama Islam. Mereka terus berkeliling untuk membangunkan warga yang tidur untuk sahur dan setelah jam tiga mereka kembali ke mushola untuk sahur bersama.

Sakura sudah bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu karena dia terlebih dahulu sholat Tahajud bersama dengan Sarada lalu keduanya membuat makanan untuk sahur dan ini adalah sahur pertama mereka dibulan ramadan ditahun 2016.

Sarada tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, umminya terus mendiaminya sejak sore tadi membuatnya bingung. _Apa ummi sudah lihat vidio klipnya? Apa ummi marah?._ batin Sarada.

"Ayo makanannya sudah siap." kata Sakura datar dan menaruh dua piring diatas meja makan. Lalu keduanya membaca do'a makan sahur.

"Ummi marah ya." Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sudah hampir memasukan nasi kedalam mulut.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan membuat Sarada merasa semakin bersalah.

"Ummi..." Sakura menghela nafas dan melihat kedua onyx Sarada. "Habiskan makanan mu dan kita bicara." Sarada mengangguk dan mulai makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura, Sarada kembali terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Kau suka saat bernyanyi bersama mereka?" tanya Sakura dan Sarada hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban kalau dia memang menyukainya.

"Setelah ini mungkin kau akan sering tampil di tv bersama mereka, ummi tidak marah dan ummi tidak akan melarang mu untuk bisa akrab dengan Taka _." karena Sasuke adalah abi mu dan ummi tidak boleh melarang kamu bertemu dengan abi mu dan mungkin hanya dengan cara ini kau bisa akrab dengan abi mu meski kalian tidak saling mengetahui_. Lanjut Sakura didalam hatinya.

Kedua onyx milik Sarada berbinar mendengar perakataan Sakura barusan, benarkan ummi nya tidak marah? "Benarkah ummi?" Sakura mengangguk dan Sarada tersenyum lebar lalu menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan.

"Sarada sayaaaaaang ummi." seru Sarada senang.

"Tapi Taka tidak boleh kalau kamu putri ibu." kata Sakura lagi membuat Sarada terdiam.

"Kenapa mi?" tanya Sarada bingung.

"Lakukan saja."

"Tidak." Sarada menggelengkan kepala karena tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau jadi penyanyi kalau itu sama saja aku tidak mengakui ummi sebagai ummi ku." ujar Sarada sendu. Sakura tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi Sarada.

"Ummi mau seperti kejutan." kata Sakura membuat Sarada bingung.

"Kejutan?"

"Um." Sakura mengangguk. "Nanti kalau semua tahu ummi nya Sarada siapa, nanti ummi gak bisa kerja karena dikejar-kejar wartawan." Sarada ber 'o' ria kemudian mengangguk mengerti tanpa dia ketahui apa maksud sang ummi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Sakura, Sarada benar-benar terkenal karena dia sangat cantik dan imut, suara Sarada juga terdengar imut bagi banyak telinga diluar sana. Sarada'pun saat ini sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari Taka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura senang melihat keakraban antara Sarada dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah berulang kali ingin bertemu dengan Sakura tapi Sakura selalu menolak dan akhirnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Mereka hanya saling bertegur sapa dengan cara saling mengirim pesan. Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu nama ummi Sarada dan hanya mengenalnya dengan marga saja.

Sarada hari ini diajak main kerumah Himawari, disana ada Hinata yang baru saja mengajari Himawari mengerjakan Pr matematika. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sofa tepat disamping Hinata. "Vidio klip kalian yang nada-nada cinta benar-benar buming." ujar Hinata.

"Ya dan kau tahu maskot nya siapa SasuSara. Beberapa hari ini kami sering diminta tampil diberbagai acara... Aku kasihan dengan Sarada, diakan sedang puasa." timpal Naruto lesu.

"Dan benar kata orang-orang, kalian terlihat seperti ayah dan anak." timpal Hinata melihat Sarada dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kata ummi kalau puasa jangan malas jadi aku tidak merasa capek." kata Sarada menyahuti.

"Sarada, aku boleh tanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tanya apa paman?"

"Siapa nama ummi mu?" tanya Sasuke. Karena dia sendiri merasa heran kenapa ummi Sarada tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

 _Ummi cuma bilang tidak mau bertemukan?_ pikir Sarada.

"Sakura." jawab Sarada membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam _. Sakura? Tapi marga Sarada bukan Haruno, mungkin Sakura yang lain._ Batin Sasuke.

"Aa begitu." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sasuke." ucap Naruto pelan dan Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia Haruno dan bukan Sarotobi." jawab Sasuke.

Sarada mengeriyit aneh mendengar perkataaan Sasuke.

"Nah Sarada kamu istirahat dulu nanti sore kita harus menghadiri talkshow." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghela nafas. Sarada benar-benar sibuk bahkan Taka sudah membuat single terbaru dan baru saja syuting beberapa hari yang lalu dan kembali buming. Sarada pergi dipagi hari dan pulang malam. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menemai Sarada karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Biarlah Sasuke yang menjaga Sarada selama dia tidak bisa disamping Sarada.

Sarada pasti sudah berbuka saat ini, Sakura tersenyum sendu karena hari ini dia tidak bisa berbuka bersama dengan Sarada.

Dari pada tidak ada kerjaan, Sakura memilih untuk menonton tv dan melihat Sarada dengan Taka sedang berjalan dan duduk di sofa putih yang menghadap kamera.

" _Waaaahh... Kalian berdua memang benar-benar mirip seperti ayah dan anak."_ kata pembawa acara.

 _"Sarada-chan apa kabar mu?"_

 _"Alhamdullillah baik."_ jawab Sarada.

Sakura tersenyum.

 _"Nah bagaimana pendapat Sasuke-san dan Naruto-san tentang gosip akhir-akhir ini yang mengatakan Sasuke-san dan Sarada-chan ini sangat mirip?"_

 _"Hmmm... Bagaimana ya aku juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa, tapi aku senang karena mirip dengan Sarada."_ semua penonton yang hadir tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

" _Aku juga tidak tahu ya kenapa mereka sangat mirip tapi aku senang. Karena Sarada, Taka tidak hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Disaat kami merasa bosan, Sarada selalu saja menghibur kami."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan pendapat Sarada-chan?"_

 _"Sasuke-jii tampan!"_

 _"Dari dulu Sasuke-san memang tampan Sarada-chan khihihi..."_

 _"Sasuke-jii juga keren!"_

Sakura terawa kecil melihat Sarada yang terus mengoceh mengenai Sasuke bahkan para penonton mulai tertawa geli melihat Sarada yang menurut mereka sangat menggemaskan.

Acara pun berlanjut hingga acara ditutup dengan Taka menyanyikan lagu terbaru mereka dengan judul "Indahnya Cinta-Mu" yang berisi pujian-pujian kepada Allah, suara Sarada terdengar merdu dan masuk dengan nada-nada piano yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke dan permainan gitar Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bersiap untuk menyambut kepulangan Sarada dan mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan rumah. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sarada keluar dari mobil. Sakura membuka pintu rumah lalu berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah yang ditutupi cadar.

Sakura terus melihat kelantai, tak mau kalau Sasuke melihat kedua emerald miliknya.

"Ummi Sarada saya pamit pulang." ujar Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Dadah paman." Sarada melambaikan tangannya begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Waalaikum'salam."

"Ummi, aku capek sekali." kata Sarada manja. Sakura tersenyum dibalik cadar yang dia gunakan kemudian mengajak Sarada masuk.

"Sarada udah mandi?" tanya Sakura.

"Udah mi, tadi aku mandi dan buka dirumah Himawari." jawab Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15 Ramadan.**

Sarada semakin sibuk karena tawaran job dari sana-sini bahkan saat Sasuke sedang tampil disebuah acara tausiyah di tv Sarada juga ikut di undang dan semua orang cukup kagum dengan Sarada yang mengetahui semua kisah 25 nabi bahkan kisah dari beberapa sahabat dan juga beberapa hadist Sarada tahu dan hapal membuat beberapa stasiun tv mengontrak Sarada dan Sasuke untuk mengisi acara tv sebelum berbuka. Mereka sering tampil di tv bersama, Sarada akan terlebih dulu bercerita tentang kisah salah satu dari nabi atau sahabat lalu Sasuke akan menjelaskan hikmah dari kisah itu.

Sakura'pun hanya bisa tersenyum bisa melihat keduanya dari tv.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa jenis makanan untuk buka puasa karena hari ini Sarada bilang kalau dia akan pulang cepat dan Sasuke sudah janji kepadanya.

Sakura mendorong trolinya kearah tempat tomat. Sakura terus memilih-milih tomat yang bagus untuk Sarada karena Sarada sangat suka tomat seperti Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum sendu kemudian terus memilih tomat yang bagus.

"Sakura." panggil seorang wanita berkerudung hijau toska, lantas Sakura langsung menoleh kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak, melihat Mikoto berdiri disampingnya sambil memegang besi troli.

"Uchiha-sama, apa kabar?" sapa Sakura ramah sambil sesekali melihat lantai.

"Alhamdullillah baik, kabar mu?" jawab Mikoto.

"Baik." timpal Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Iya?"

"Bisa kita bicara?" pinta Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura segera menyelesaikan berbelanjanya dan keduanya kini sedang duduk berada ditaman yang tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan.

"Sakura, maafkan suamiku saat itu ya." kata Mikoto.

"Tidak apa, nyonya. Aku mengerti." sahut Sakura.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil, sifat Sakura tidak pernah berubah selalu rendah hati dan berbicara dengan lembut.

"Sakura, maukah kau kembali dengan Sasuke?" kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, dia kaget dengan permintaan Mikoto barusan dan sebisa mungkin Sakura menyembunyikan keterkagetannya.

"..."

"Sakura."

"Gomenasai Uchiha-sama, saya ini hanyalah wanita biasa dan tidak jelas. Aku tidak pantas untuk Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura sambil menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair.

"Sasuke selalu mengurung diri dirumah, dia hanya keluar untuk makan dan kerja saja. Dia jarang berbicara dirumah bahkan dia menegur kami sesekali hanya untuk membuat kami senang. Dia membutuhkan mu Sakura, dia menolak semua lamaran karena dia mencintaimu." kata Mikoto menjelaskan semua hal yang Sasuke alami selama ini tanpa adanya Sakura.

"Aku bingung dan aku tidak tahu." sahut Sakura dan menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir dan biarlah Mikoto melihatnya, dia tidak peduli.

"Maaf nyonya, aku harus segera pulang, permisi. Assalamu'alaikum." kata Sakura cepat dan langsung pergi membawa semua belanjaan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura hanya menaruh belanjaanya diatas meja makan lalu masuk kedalam kamar untuk menangis, melampiaskan setiap rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Apa aku salah? Apa aku salah mencintai suamiku sendiri?!" Sakura terus menangis tersedu memeluk boneka kelinci yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Fugaku Uchiha. Sakura masih ingat sekali. Pria itu melakukan berbagai cara untuk memisahkannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau mengingat hal itu bahkan Sakura masih trauma jika harus bertemu dengan Fugaku, dia masih sangat takut, benar-benar takut dengan sosok mantan mentri pertahanan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi sedang duduk diteras rumah yang menghadap kolam ikan, Itachi menghela nafas saat awan-awan yang sejak tadi dia padangi mulai terpisah satu sama lain.

"Ayah." gumam Itachi saat melihat Fugaku berjalan kearahnya lalu duduk senyaman mungkin disampingnya.

"Hn." sahut Fugaku. Lama keduanya terdiam lalu Itachi mencoba untuk membuka suara. "Aku penasaran dengan Sarada, kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke bahkan menurutku dia seperti Sasuke versi perempuan." Fugaku mengangguk pelan.

"Ayah juga tidak tahu tapi ayah sama penasarannya sama seperti mu." ujar Fugaku.

"Lalu dengan ibunya Sarada, aku penasaran kenapa dia tidak mau diliput media bahkan dia menutupi alamat rumahnya." ujar Itachi.

"Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sarada, ibunya tidak mau diliput karena tidak mau terganggu saat berkerja." timpal Fugaku mencoba mengingat acara infotemen yang dia dan Mikoto tonton kemarin.

"Lain kali bagaimana kita undang Sarada dan ibunya kerumah, gimana yah?" ujar Itachi memberi saran.

"Boleh juga, nanti kita beritahu ibumu juga, mungkin dia setuju." timpal Fugaku.

"Apa mungkin Sarada itu memang anak Sasuke?" kata Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Fugaku menoleh kearahnya cepat. Itachi'pun membalas tatapan ayahnya. "Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sakura hamil saat meninggalkan rumah ini ayah." Fugaku terdiam seribu bahasa memikirkan setiap kata yang Itachi katakan dan Fugaku semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah mengusir menantu dan cucunya. Bayangan Sakura membesarkan Sarada sendirian dengan keadaan keuangan yang semakin menipis setiap harinya membuat Fugaku menitihkan air matanya.

"Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti mereka memang mirip wajar banyak orang mengatakan mereka seperti ayah dan anak dan semoga saja itu benar, karena dengan begitu kita bisa menemukan Sakura lebih cepat." kata Fugaku setelah lama teridam tak bersuara.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Fugaku dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Itu ibumu, ayo kita bantu dia pasti baru pulang dari belanja."

"Iya ayah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Disetiap do'a muuu, kau meminta aaaampuuuun..._

 _Untukkuuuu..._

 _Waaahai..._

 _Muhammaad kuuu..._

 _Mungkin hanya dengan nada naada cintaaa iiini..._

 _Aku lantunkaaan..._

 _Untuuuk mu..._

 _Wahai ciiintakuuu..._

 _Ya rosul, salam mu walaika..._

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Sarada membungkukan badan setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu Nada Nada Cinta bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

Studio satu Nami Entertaiment itu ramai dengan tepukan tangan dan juga teriakan kagum dari para Takari penggemar setia Taka band.

Sarada terus tersenyum kesetiap penonton dan terus menahan kepalanya yang terasa sakit tapi dia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi bahkan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

 **Bruuk...**

"Kyaaaaa Sarada-chan!"

"Sarada-chan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan. Tiga jam menangis membuat matanya sembab dan mungkin puasanya saat ini sudah batal, ya mungkin.

 **Drrrrttt...**

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan melihat nama Sasuke dilayar ponsel touchscreen miliknya.

"Ya assalamu'alaikum?"

" _Waalaikum'salam, ummi Sarada, Sarada jatuh pingsan dan saat ini ada di rumah sakit Konoha Hospital._ "

Sakura segera menutup telponnya, memakai kerudung dan mengambil dompet serta kunci mobilnya.

"Sarada" gumam Sakura panik.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana kamar Sarada. Sakura langsung berlari menuju lift dan pergi menuju lantai dua kamar nomor 209.

Dengan cukup keras, Sakura membuka pintu kamar tempat Sarada dirawat sehingga beberapa pria dan satu wanita terkejut bukan main.

Termasuk Sasuke yang tampak diam mematung berdiri disamping ranjang Sarada. Sakura lupa memakai cadar yang biasa dia gunakan jika bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura langsung berlari menuju ranjang Sarada, tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya sendu.

"Ummi." ucap Sarada pelan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sakura menangis dan memeluk Sarada.

"Maafkan ummi sayang, kamu sakit ya? Mana yang sakit? Kamu udah buka?" pertanyaan Sakura yang beruntun membuat Sarada bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tidak menoleh atau menyahut, dia langsung menggedong Sarada dan membawa infus Sarada.

"Sarada, akan aku rawat dirumah dan untuk sementara waktu, dia tidak akan bisa ambil job kerja." kata Sakura dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ummi Sarada tunggu!" seru Hinata dan mengejar Sakura yang membawa Sarada pergi.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto.

"Apa Sarada putriku Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Flashback]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sasuke pulang dengan cepat dari tempat dia berkerja sambil membawa kantung berisi ayam goreng dan beberapa makanan sisa yang tadi dia ambil disaat dia mau mencuci piring. Entah kenapa orang-orang kaya yang makan di tempat dia berkerja sering tidak menghabiskan makanan dan ada yang masih untuk lalu dibuang saja.

Dari pada di buang lebih baik diambilkan dan untungnya itu adalah restoran halal. Sasuke benar-benar bersyukur karena hal itu.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

 **Cklek.**

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sakura dari dalam rumah. Sasuke menunjukan kantung plastik yang cukup besar dan mengundang senyuman manis Sakura untuk terukir.

"Ayo masuk Sasuke-kun." Sakura menyingkirkan badannya untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk lalu menutup pintu setelah Sasuke masuk.

Di apartemen kecil dan murah inilah keduanya tinggal hanya ada satu ruangan berukuran 2,5 kali 3 meter dan kamar mandi bahkan mereka tidur pun didalam satu ruangan yang sama dan hanya dibatasi sebuah kertas kardus dan didalam ruangan ini mereka saling berbagi cerita, sholat bersama, belajar bersama, tapi meski'pun begitu baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak pernah bersentuhan. Mereka tetap bisa menjaga diri sendiri dengan baik dan hampir dua tahun mereka tinggal di apartemen ini. Bahkan Sakura selalu memakai kerudungnya saat Sasuke ada dirumah.

Dan untuk sekolah tentu mereka masih sekolah. Mereka sekolah di tempat yang sama lalu sepulang sekolah mereka pergi ketempat kerja yang berbeda dan harus ada dirumah saat jam 9 malam.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah siapkan menu berbuka dan sisa makanan ini untuk kita makan malam nanti dan ayamnya untuk nanti kita sahur saja." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia pun segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi setalah mengambil beberapa helai baju dari kardus.

Sementara itu Sakura menyiapkan dua cangkir berisi jus tomat dingin yang barusan dia beli dan dua roti melon. Beberapa menit lagi suara azan akan terdengar.

Hamdalah langsung terucap dari bibirnya setelah suara azan telah berkumandang dan Sasuke udah keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan baju bersih.

"Ayo." ajak Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum dan mereka berbuka bersama hingga selesai.

"Sasuke-kun. Ada yang mau aku katakan." kata Sakura gugup.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Beberapa hari ini aku sering mendengar gunjingan dari tetangga, kita hidup bersama tapi kita bukan saudara dan mereka terus menghina kita." kata Sakura menjelaskan tentang beberapa hal yang terjadi disekitar tempat mereka tinggal.

"Kita akan menikah." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Menikah?" beo Sakura tidak percaya.

"Apa kau mencintai aku Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Setelah sholat tarawih kita temui Sulaiman-san."

"Sasuke-kun serius?"

"Serius, tentu saja." Sasuke mengangguk dan membereskan cangkir yang mereka gunakan untuk minum.

"Tapi Sasu-"

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku, jangan ada keraguan karena aku juga mencintai mu tanpa ada keraguan." ujar Sasuke sambil membersihkan cangkir didalam kamar mandi lalu ditaruhnya di rak piring kecil didekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk menikah." lanjutnya.

"Tapi nanti saat kita dewasa." timpal Sakura.

"Dan kita sudah dewasa, sudahlah sekarang kita ambil air wudhu dan sholat magrib bersama. Dan sebelum pergi kemasjid kita kepasar dulu untuk membeli mukenah, sajadah dan Al-Qur'an yang nanti untuk maharnya." kata Sasuke dengan tulus.

"Tapi pakai uang ku karena akulah melamar mu." lanjutnya membuat Sakura tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. "Iya Sasuke-kun."

 **[Flasback Off[**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika kau memang mencintaiku, jangan ada keraguan karena aku juga mencintai mu tanpa ada keraguan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke yang mengejar Sakura dari belakang.

"Ummi kenapa Sasuke-jii terus memanggil ummi?" tanya Sarada yang menaruh kepalannya dipundak Sakura untuk bisa melihat Sasuke yang terus memanggil nama umminya.

"Sakura!" tangan Sasuke berhasil menarik lengan Sakura hingga Sakura berbalik dan dipeluknya tak peduli puluhan pasangan mata yang melihat kearah mereka bahkan suara bising hilang begitu saja.

Beberapa orang yang sedang memainkan ponsel dengan segera mengabadikan momen itu menggunakan kamera dan beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai Sasuke segara mempostingnya di sosmed dan menempatkan beberapa hinaan seperti seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tampak menyeringai senang.

" _ **Katanya muslim yang taat dan tidak menyentuh wanita yang tidak sah untuknya tapi hari ini dia memeluk seorang wanita berkerudung."**_

Itulah kata yang dia disematkan di foto yang dia posting di Ig.

Sedangkan seorang wanita berambut pendek malah setelah dia foto, dia mulai memvidiokan momen Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Paman." gumam Sarada tidak mengerti. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menangis dalam diam.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." suara Sasuke terdengar serak dan secara perlahan tubuh pria itu turun merosot dan bersujud didepan Sakura sambil memegang pergelangan kaki Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam ditempat melihat kejadian itu.

"Tolong lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura disela isak tangisnya.

"Aku mencintai mu Sakura. Maafkan aku pernah meninggalkan mu tapi sungguh Saku aku mencari mu setelah hari itu tapi aku tidak menemukan mu, kau kemana? Hiks... Hiks... Aku mencari mu kemana-mana Saku... Hiks aku mencintai mu." semua terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sangat rapuh dan beberapa orang yang mengaku fans Sasuke mulai menangis karena melihat begitu rapuh dan lemahnya idola mereka saat ini.

"Hiks.. Sudahlah Sasuke-kun aku tidak mau lagi melihat masa lalu itu." sahut Sakura sambil menghampus air matanya.

"Aku pergi." Sakura melepaskan kakinya dari tangan Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja. Sasuke bangkit dan berbalik melihat punggung Sakura dan Sarada yang melihatnya.

"Kita belum bercerai Sakura!" teriak Sasuke membuat semua orang terdiam dan kaget sekaligus. Sakura berhenti berjalan.

"Aku menolak semua perjodohan yang ayah ku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu Saku. Aku menjadi seperti ini agar kau melihat ku dan mau kembali padaku." ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Abi." suara Sarada mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya dan Sakura terbelalak mendengar Sarada memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan abi.

"Sasuke-jii, abi Sarada ya?" air mata Sakura semakin banyak mengalir dan sebelum Sasuke kembali mengejarnya, Sakura terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya semua medsos dan acara infotement di tv-tv suwasta terus membicarakan Sasuke dan Sakura bahkan beberapa ada yang menghujat dan ada juga yang memberi semangat kepada Sasuke.

Sudah seharian ini Sasuke mengurung diri dikamar bahkan dia tidak ikut dalam sahur. Sementara itu Sakura dan Sarada saat ini tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya karena tidak mau diganggu oleh para wartawan.

Rumah Sasuke dan gedung Nami Entertaiment dipenuhi wartawan sehingga keluarga Uchiha tidak bisa keluar untuk beraktivitas.

Itachi sendiri sudah khilaf melihat Sasuke yang terus mengurung diri dan Mikoto khawatir dengan keadaan putra bungsunya dan Fugaku semakin merasa bersalah. Saat ini mereka semua berada di ruangan keluarga sedangkan Haruna ada didalam kamar.

"Sudah cukup aku tidak bisa diam seperti ini!" ujar Itachi kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Suamiku." Izumi berjalan mengikuti suaminya yang terlihat marah. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun mengekor dari belakang.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Sasuke keluar! Sasuke!" teriak Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras.

"Suamiku tenanglah." kata Izumi mencoba untuk menenangkan suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun ayo keluar dek jangan buat kakak mu marah." kata Izumi dengan lemah lembut.

"SASUKE!"

 **Braaak...**

Dengan cukup Itachi menerjang pintu kamar Sasuke dengan sekali tendangan hingga pintu itu rusak. Itachi masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Sasuke hanya duduk ditempat tidur sambil memegangi gelang perak berbandul bola-bola kecil yang pernah Sasuke berikan disaat ulang tahun Sakura yang ke tujuh belas.

 **Bugh!**

Dengan sekali pukulan Sasuke tumbang ditempat tidurnya dan tidak membalas setiap pukulan dari Itachi.

"Itachi hentikan!" bentak Mikoto marah namun tidak dia pedulikan.

"Jika kau memang seorang pria temui dia dan minta maaf dan bawa dia kembali! Brengsek!"

 **Bugh!**

Sasuke membalas pukulan Itachi. "Kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan aku berpisah dengannya dan juga putriku?! Hah!" bentak Sasuke keras hingga keduanya terlibat perkelahian.

"Sasuke! Itachi!" teriak Fugaku dan mencoba untuk melerai perkelahian kedua anaknya. Tapi Sasuke menepis tangan ayahnya.

"KALIAN MEREBUT KEBAHAGIAN KU KALAU SAJA AKU TIDAK BERTEMU DENGAN KALIAN SAAT INI JUGA AKU PASTI SUDAH BAHAGIA BERSAMA ISTRI DAN ANAK KU!"

 **Bugh!**

Itachi jatuh tersungkur didekat lemari dengan wajah yang sedikit terluka sedangkan wajah Sasuke sudah penuh luka lebam.

"Inikah Sasuke? Sasuke sang da'i muda? menjijikan. Berdakwah sana-sini, memberi orang lain motivasi. SEHARUSNYA KAU BERPIKIR! _DAKWAHI LAH DIRIMU SENDIRI SEBELUM KAU MENDAKWAHI ORANG LAIN_!" teriak Itachi kesal.

"KAU DA'I SASUKE! KAU HARUSNYA TAHU HARUS BERBUAT APA DAN BUKAN DIAM SEPERTI ORANG MATI! MENGURUNG DIRI! KAU PIKIR BISA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH HAH!"

"Dia tidak akan mau kembali bersamaku, aku sudah meninggalkannya, aku hiks..." Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan cukup keras.

"Sasuke sudahlah nak, kita bisa mencari jalan yang lain, jangan mengurung diri seperti ini. Ibu yakin, Sakura akan kembali bersama mu." ujar Mikoto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Ayah akan bersujud didepan nya jika perlu Sasuke, ayah akan mengusahakan semua cara untuk membuatnya kembali bersama mu. Jangan seperti ini nak." ujar Fugaku yang terlihat cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Semua cara? Hm ahahahahaaaaaaa... Semua cara mu membuatnya pergi dariku!" Sasuke menangis dan terduduk lemah ditepi ranjang.

"Kami bersama sejak usia kami tujuh tahun, kami selalu bersama, dia tidak mau kalau sampai aku pergi tanpa mengajaknya, aku mengajarinya banyak hal, aku melindungi dan menjaganya bahkan akulah orang pertama yang memintanya untuk berkerudung dan memberinya sebuah kerudung dan aku yang memakaikannya kerudung itu." ujar Sasuke menceritakan apa yang dia alami bersama Sakura saat masih kecil.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat kearah jendela kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. "Kami tidak ingin berpisah, kami selalu menolak jika ada yang ingin mengadopsi kami secara terpisah dan pada akhirnya panti di gusur karena menempati lahan pemerintah, kami pergi dan hidup dijalanan selama beberapa hari dan dengan uang yang berhasil kami bawa dari panti dan kami cari sendiri, kami berhasil menyewa apartemen murah. Kami bahagia." Sasuke menghapus air matanya.

"LALU KALIAN DATANG DAN MEMISAHKAN KAMI!"

 **Traaakkk...**

Sasuke memukul cermin yang berada disamping jendela hingga pecah dan tangannya berdarah. Tak beberapa lama tubuh Sasuke pun merosot kebawah dan jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendesah lelah dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini, Sarada sudah melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Sarada bukan anak yang mudah dibohongi, dengan ponselnya dia miliki Sarada dapat mengetahui segalanya bahkan semua pemberitaan yang saat ini sedang hangat diperbincangan dia mengathuinya.

Rumah keluarga Sarutobi saat ini telah dikepung wartawan menyebabkan Asuma, Kurenai dan para pelayan harus mengurung diri dirumah.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci." jawab Sakura setelah air matanya dihapus.

 **Cklek.**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Kurenai muncul dari balik pintu, setelah dia masuk pintu kembali ditutup.

"Hei." sapa Kurenai dan duduk disamping Sakura lalu merangkul anak angkatnya itu dengan sayang.

"Ummi." Sakura tersenyum terpaksa.

"Apa itu cinta, Sakura?" tanya Kurenai sambil menatap jendela kamar Sakura yang tertutupi gorden. "Aku tidak tahu mi." Kurenai tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta, lalu bagaimana kau bisa mencintai Sasuke?" Sakura terdiam memikirkan semua kata yang tepat untuk dijawab tapi saat ini, pikirannya sedang tidak fokus sama sekali untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Kurenai.

"Sakura, cinta itu sangat suci. Cinta lahir dari hati manusia yang terdalam dan cinta itu tulus tanpa ada paksaan, seperti cintanya kita kepada Allah, cinta kita kepada Rosullulloh. Cinta kita tulus untuk mereka. Lalu cinta orang tua kepada anaknya dan begitu juga sebaliknya, cinta tanpa pamrih, cinta yang memang tulus, cinta kepada pasangan, dan terakhir cinta kita kepada sesama umat muslim.

Kalau kita mencintai Allah maka kita akan mencintai semuanya tapi cinta kita tulus dan tidak berlebih-lebihan. Kau mencintai Sasuke karena dia suamimu, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia mencintai mu karena kamu istrinya. Dia tidak menceraikan mu karena dia mencintai mu, dia membutuhkan mu.

Jangan egois hanya karena keluarganya tidak menerimamu, tunjukan kepada mereka bahwa kau pantas dan bukan dengan cara pergi meninggalkannya.

Memang rasanya sakit, sakit saat mereka menolakmu tapi Allah ada untuk membantumu. Sakura, aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Sasuke menolak semua lamaran yang datang padanya karena dia tidak ingin yang lain kecuali dirimu, dan kau tidak menerima lamaran dari beberapa pria juga karena mencintai Sasuke. Dan kau masih terikat dengannya, kau tidak mau berpisah dengannya tapi mulut mu berkata lain dengan apa yang hati mu katakan.

Kalau kau mencintainya maka kembalilah dan jika tidak pergi dari kehidupannya. Dan aku mohon padamu jangan egois, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai tapi kalian egois. Singkirkan ke egoisan kalian dan pikirkan Sarada. Dia juga butuh sosok abi." ujar Kurenai sambil memeluk Sakura yang menangis.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Ummi." panggil Sarada dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

 **Cklek.**

Sosok Sarada yang sedang digendong Konohamaru terlihat dari pintu yang terbuka. Konohamaru tersenyum canggung dan membawa Sarada masuk kedalam kamar.

Sarada turun dari gendongan Konohamaru dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih menangis.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan hendak memeluk Sarada tapi Sarada menghindar.

"Aku gak mau lihat ummi nangis, kalau ummi sedih aku juga sedih dan kalau ummi memang tidak mau sama abi ya udah gak apa, aku gak akan maksa ummi." ujar Sarada sambil tersenyum getir. "Aku akan keluar dari Taka dan tidak akan pernah menemui ab, emm... Sasuk-jii." lanjutnya dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Sarada berlari keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Sarada!" panggil Konohamaru dan mengejar Sarada.

"Hiks...apa...hiks..ap-pa ya..ng hiks..harus ku la-ku hiks kan..." Sakura semakin jadi menangis setelah mendengar semua perkataan Sarada.

"Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Saku. Sudahlah." kata Kurenai dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Pikirkan semua yang aku katakan tadi dan besok aku mau mendengar jawaban yang akurat." Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan menghampus air matanya dengan cepat. "Aku harus bicara dengan Sarada." Kurenai mengangguk. "Pergilah."

 **.**

"Maru-jiiiii... Heeeee...hiks..hiks..Sara mau abiiii..." Konohamaru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur Sarada, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Sarada. Jadinya ia hanya memeluk Sarada dan membawa Sarada kehalaman belakang dan duduk digazebo.

"Hime sayang jangan nangis nanti gak imut lagi terus kalau nangis gimana mau nyanyi hm." kata Konohamaru seraya menghapus air mata dipipi keponakan kesayangannya itu. "Hiks...Sara gak mau nyanyi kalau itu bikin ummi nangis karena Sara sayang ummi, lagi pula Sara sudah puas sama abi walaupun cuma beberapa hari, Sara udah seneng kok." kata Sarada bohong. Konohamaru tersenyum sendu.

"Kalau Sara gak bisa ketemu abi lagi bagaimana?" tanya Konohamaru. "Kan Sara punya ponsel yang bagus jadi bisa lihat abi kapan saja tanpa harus ketemu." jawab Sarada polos dan tentu semua pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh Sakura dari balik pohon.

"Sara sayang sama abi?"

"Sayang."

"Sama ummi sayang gak?"

"Sayang juga."

"Kalau sayang Sarada harus bikin abi dan ummi bersama lagi."

"Memangnya aku bisa?"

"Bisa sayang."

Sarada menatap pamannya bingung tapi saat pamannya tersenyum, Sarada mulai meyakinkan diri untuk bisa menyatukan keduanya. Dia pasti bisa. Dan tanpa disangka Sakura hanya mampu terdiam mendengar pembicaraan adik dan juga putrinya. Sakura merasa bersalah karena telah memisahkan keduanya tapi bisa apa? Jika kondisi tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan juga dihidrasi." ujar dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang terluka sudah di balut kain kasa.

"Terima kasih dokter." ujar Mikoto seraya membungkukkan badan dan dokter itu tersenyum kemudian pamit undur diri dari kediamanan Uchiha yang dikawal beberapa orang suruhan Fugaku karena dia tidak mau wartawan diluar sana mengganggu dokter pribadi keluarga mereka untuk mengorek informasi.

"Baiklah terima kasih dan kalau sudah dapat infonya segera hubungi aku." Itachi menutup telponya dan melihat ayahnya yang duduk disofa. Itachi mendekat dan duduk disamping Fugaku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku. Itachi menghela nafas. "Satu jam yang kan mendatang kita sudah dapat infonya." Fugaku mengangguk sedangkan Mikoto duduk di pinggir kasur menunggu Sasuke siuman.

"Ayah membenci Sakura karena dia gadis miskin dan hanya sekolah di madrasah, sekolahnya dan juga Sasuke. Sekolah dengan jumlah murid hanya lima puluh orang. Ayah memindahkan Sasuke ke Konoha Gakuen sedangkan Sakura masih di madrasah, saat tidak ada Sasuke dirumah. Ayah sering meminta Sakura untuk meninggalkan Sasuke bahkan mengancamnya dan ayah'pun berinisiatif mengkuliahkan Sasuke keluar negeri agar menjauh dari Sakura dan itu berhasil dan disaat itulah ayah semakin sering mengancam Sakura.

Apa Sakura mau kembali setelah apa yang ayah lakukan padanya? Apa Sarada mau mengakuiku sebagai kakeknya?" ujar Fugaku sendu sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar Sasuke. "Ayah tidak tahu kalau hasil perbuatan ayah akan seperti ini." lanjutnya.

Itachi hanya mampu berdiam saja ditempat karena dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia tahu perbuatan ayahnya itu salah dan itu tidak dibenarkan. Dulu ayahnya sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya kehormatan dan juga status sosial membuat ayah tinggi hati dan tidak ingin melihat orang yang ada dibawahnya.

"Setiap manusia pernah melakukan kesalahan dan kesalahan itu terkadang membuat mereka menyesal. Sakura wanita yang baik dan aku yakin dia akan memaafkan ayah." ujar Itachi.

"Ya mungkin saja." sahut Fugaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah lima jam Sasuke tidak sadar diri akhirnya pria satu anak itu membuka kedua matanya. Mikoto langsung menanyakan mana yang sakit dan apa Sasuke lapar lalu Mikoto mengambil mangkuk bubur yang dibawa oleh pelayan dan meminta anak bungsunya itu untuk minum dan makan meski di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke tapi saat ibunya hampir menangis, Sasuke luluh.

"Besok kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, kita akan pergi ke kediaman keluarga Sarutobi." ujar Itachi setelah Sasuke makan dan meminum obatnya.

"Sarutobi?" Sasuke membeo tidak mengerti dengan maksud kakaknya.

"Sakura dia adopsi oleh keluarga Sarutobi lima tahun yang lalu dan kenapa selama ini kau tidak menemukan Sakura karena gadis itu tinggal di desa Ame selama hamil Sarada dan melahirkan Sarada." jawaban Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke bungkam.

Ratusan wanita hamil di luar sana sangat ingin ditemani suami mereka disaat-saat menegangkan seperti itu dan mendapat ucapan terima kasih karena telah melahirkan malaikat penyempurna sebuah pernikahan. Apa, Sakura juga mengharapkannya? Apa Sakura melahirkan Sarada seorang diri? Sasuke ingin menangis dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Itachi menghela napas panjang lalu duduk disamping Sasuke dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan kalau kau memang pria yang bertanggung jawab maka temui Sakura dan bertanggung jawablah." Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan sang kakak.

Bersambung.


	3. Chapter 3

"SAH?!"

"SAH!" Sasuke tersenyum senang karena pernikahan mereka disaksikan oleh banyak warga daerah Kiri yang baru saja selesai solat tarawih.

Setelah do'a untuk pengantin semua jemaah bersalaman dengan mereka dan mengucapkan selamat dan malam itu tepat pada hari ke 17 Ramadan.

Dan beberapa hari selanjutnya mereka mendaptarkan pernikahan mereka ke pemerintah dan untungnya salah satu karyawan disana adalah sahabat baik ayah Sakura dulu hingga pernikahan mereka bisa ditutupi mengingat umur mereka masih 16 tahun.

Mereka bahagia dan selalu bersama dan karena mereka sekolah di madrasah yang hanya memiliki murid yang sedikit dan tenaga pengajar sedikit pula. Sekolah mengizinkan keduanya agar tetap sekolah meski telah menikah. Semua teman-teman sering menggoda mereka tapi mereka hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat ulang tahun." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang ditutupi boneka kelinci bertelinga panjang. Sakura yang baru saja membuka pintu lantas kaget.

"Sasuke-kun." kepala Sasuke muncul dari sisi kanan boneka.

"Untuk mu." Sasuke menyerahkan bonekanya untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan menerima boneka itu dengan senang hati.

"Ayo masuk dulu, kau pasti lelah." ujar Sakura. Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah dan tak lupa dia mengucapan salam dan dijawab oleh Sakura.

Sasuke duduk ditatami dan menunggu Sakura yang membawakannya air putih dan sebuah toples berisi keripik lalu menaruhnya diatas meja kecil berbentuk bundar.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun bonekanya bagus dan lucu." Sakura meraih bonekanya dan memeluknya erat.

Sasuke meminum air putihnya hingga tandas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gelang perak, berbandul bola-bola kecil berwarna putih.

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memakaikan gelang itu dengan pas ditangan Sakura. "Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku menyayangi mu." lalu dipelukanya istri kesayangannya itu. "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi tapi sungguh aku bahagia bersama mu." ucap Sakura didalam pelukan Sasuke. "Aku juga bahagia bersama mu wahai bidadari surgaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja hendak pulang karena ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Tapi dia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang di palak oleh beberapa pria mabuk dan Sasuke dengan cepat menolong wanita itu dengan menghajar tiga pria mabuk itu hingga tumbang dan Sasuke membawa wanita berkerudung coklat muda itu menjauh dari tempat yang memang rawan.

"Bibi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir. Wanita itu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum dan beberapa detik kemudian dia terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua onyxnya melihat sebuah tanda dileher Sasuke yang begitu mirip dengan tanda lahir putranya yang hilang.

"Sasuke anakku." ucapnya dan hendak memeluk Sasuke namun Sasuke dengan cepat menghindar.

"Bibi, kau kenapa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan raur wajah yang bingung.

"Nak, ini ibu. Ibu mu kau tidak ingat?" wanita itu balik bertanya dan Sasuke menggeleng.

"Anak aku punya tiga tanda lahir dileher kanan. Dan kau memilikinya." Sasuke menatap wanita itu tidak percaya karena saat dulu dia di bawa kepanti, dia hanya ingat namanya Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya nak, ini ibu." wanita itu mengangguk lemah dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu memeluk Sasuke dan Sasuke menerima pelukan itu tanpa menolak bahkan dia membalas pelukan wanita yang mengaku ibunya.

 **..**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Assalamu'alaikum. Sakura kau didalam?" Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah dan tak lama pintu terbuka, sosok Sakura muncul dari balik pintu dan tak lupa Sakura menjawab salam suaminya. "Waalaikum'salam." Sakura salim dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Sasuke dengan penuh kasih dan cinta.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura pelan seraya melirik kearah Mikoto yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang kemudian kembali menatap istrinya.

"Akan aku bicarakan didalam." Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan suami dan wanita paruh baya yang diajak suaminya untuk masuk.

Sakura mengambil dua gelas berisi air putih dan setoples kripik lalu menaruhnya diatas meja bundar kemudian duduk disebelah suaminya.

"Silahkan diminum bi, maaf hanya punya ini." kata Sakura sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Mikoto tersenyum senang kemudian meminum air mineral yang Sakura suguhkan begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang terlihat haus.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke pelan sambil menaruh gelas kosong keatas meja.

"Iya?" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. "Namanya Uchiha Mikoto dan dia ibuku." kata Sasuke mutlak membuat Sakura kaget dan tidak percaya tapi disisi lain dia bersyukur karena akhirnya Sasuke bertemu dengan keluarganya karena Sasuke pernah bercerita kalau dia anak yang hilang.

"Alhamdullillah kalau Sasuke-kun sudah bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura bahagia karena kebahagian Sasuke adalah kebahagiannya. Mikoto tersenyum kearah keduanya dan Mikoto sendiri sudah diberitahu Sasuke bahwa putra bungsunya itu sudah menikah muda.

"Bibi, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura membungkukkan badannya didepan Mikoto. Mikoto sudah tidak menahannya lagi lantas langsung memeluk Sakura erat. "Kalian berdua anakku, anakku." isak tangis Mikoto pecah dan Sakura membalas pelukan ibu mertuanya itu.

"Sasuke, sini nak." ucap Mikoto dan langsung dituruti oleh Sasuke dan mereka bertiga'pun berpelukan.

Dan dimalam itu juga Mikoto membawa anak dan menantunya kembali kerumah keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku dan Itachi cukup kaget tapi mereka bahagia karena anak dan adik mereka pulang dengan selamat namun sang anak dan adik membawa seorang istri membawa suasana semakin penuh dengan isak tangis haru tapi pandangan tak suka Fugaku mulai muncul saat tahu Sakura hanya anak yatim piatu dari keluarga biasa.

Rencana untuk memisahkan keduanya'pun mulai dia jalankan. Fugaku tak segan-segan menjelek-jelekkan Sakura didepan Sasuke bahkan menghina istri dari anaknya itu.

Sakura hanya bisa bersabar dan mengatakan tak apa kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pindah kesebuah sekolah elit di Konoha karena permintaan Sasuke dengan alasan agar Sasuke dapat menjalani pendidikan yang lebih baik ketimbang di madrasah dan Sakura masih di madrasah.

Sasuke mulai sibuk dengan dunianya di sekolah baru bahkan teman-teman Sasuke sering berkunjung. Banyak teman perempuan Sasuke berusaha untuk merayu Sasuke tapi ditanggapi, mereka tak menyerah dan mulai mendekati Sakura yang mereka kira saudara Sasuke atau Mikoto yang notebane nya adalah ibu Sasuke.

Cinta dan kasih Sasuke hanya milik Sakura dan itu janji Sasuke kepada yang maha pemilik cinta sejati. Sasuke tergoda sama sekali meski semua gadis-gadis itu berpakaian seksi dan terus merayu.

Malam saat pesta keberhasilan Itachi menjadi sersan di usia terbilang muda. Banyak orang yang berdatangan dan Fugaku tidak mengizinkan Sakura untuk turun. Sasuke marah besar dan tidak ikut turun karena istrinya tidak turun. Sakura terus membujuk suaminya itu turun dan akhrinya pemuda itu mau meski enggan. Sakura tersenyum sendu dibalik topeng ketegarannya. Di dalam pesta Sasuke hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dia tidak peduli dengan banyaknya teman ayahnya yang ingin berkenalan dengannya atau anak-anak gadis mereka yang datang. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah menikah dan memilik istri yang cantik. Para gadis itu merana untuk beberapa menit karena Fugaku datang dan mengatakan semua itu bohong.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, dia lega akhirnya tugasnya untuk membersihkan taman belakang rumah telah selesai. Sakura duduk dibawah pohon plam sambil memandangi tangan kanannya yang berhias gelang pemberian Sasuke untuknya. Untuk sejenak lelahnya hilang dan bergantikan dengan senyuman. Gelang yang Sasuke hadiahkan dua bulan yang lalu untuknya masih terlihat cantik berkilau jika terkena cahaya.

"Kau bisa mencobanya, ayah memiliki senjata ini saat ayah menjadi Letnan Mayor." ujar Fugaku yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu bersama dengan Itachi yang berseragam lengkap tentara.

"Terima kasih, ayah mau memberikannya untuk ku." ujar Itachi senang kemudian keduanya berpelukan. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kakak ipar dan ayah mertuanya sedang mengobrol tentang pistol yang Sakura tidak tahu jenis atau tipenya.

"Coba ayah pinjam sebentar mungkin saja masih tidak berfungsi lagi dengan baik karena sudah lama tidak terpakai." Fugaku mengambil pistol itu kembali dari tangan Itachi kemudian mengecek peluru dan...

 **Dor!**

Sakura baru saja hendak berdiri dari duduknya langsung kembali terduduk. Peluru yang Fugaku hujankan hampir saja mengenai pipinya tapi hanya melewati saja. Sakura terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar. Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari kearah Sakura dan menanyakan apa adiknya itu terluka tapi Sakura mematung dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

Itachi kesal melihatnya ayahnya yang tampak biasa saja tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit'pun.

"Menyingkirlah sebelum kau menjadi korban Sakura." ucap Fugaku.

"AYAH TIDAK PANTAS MELAKUKAN HAL INI KEPADA SAKURA!" teriak Itachi kesal tapi sang ayah tidak peduli dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Sakura menangis dalam diam dan Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan adik iparnya itu.

 **...**

"Aku tidak akan kuliah diluar negeri jika itu harus berpisah dengan mu Sakura, apalagi sikap ayah kepada mu membuat akua khawatir. Akan aku batalkan besok." kata Sasuke cemas.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Besok kau harus berangkat Sasuke-kun. Kau tenang saja disini ada ibu, ibu ada menemaniku." sahut Sakura.

"Hmmmm... Baiklah." dengan ragu Sasuke mengangguk saat kedua emerald Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

"Iya?" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke mengela napas dan membuang muka karena malu membuat Sakura bingung. "Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura pelan. "Bi-bisa-bisakah malam ini kau melayaniku lagi se-sebelum keberangkatanku besok?" pinta Sasuke. Pipi Sakura merona seketika saat mendengar permintaan suaminya itu. Ini bukanlah hal yang pertama bagi mereka, mereka sering melakukannya tapi rasa malu dan gugup seperti malam pertama masih dapat mereka rasakan.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dan tanpa keduanya ketahui malam itu adalah malam dimana Sakura melayani suaminya untuk terakhir kalinya.

 **...**

Satu tahun kemudian Sasuke kembali pulang ke Jepang dan langsung kembali ke Konoha. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Sakura karena hampir satu tahun pula Sasuke tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Sakura tapi yang dia dapat didalam kamar bukanlah Sakura melainkan sepucuk surat yang ditindih gelang perak yang Sasuke berikan.

 _ **Tau'kah kau wahai cinta? Aku menyukai mu saat pertama kali aku melihat kedua mata mu...**_

 _ **Dan dimalam itu kau genggam tanganku agar aku tidak tersesat.**_

 _ **Hari-hari kita lewati bersama dengan suka dan duka dan terkadang pula kita bertengkar.**_

 _ **Dan dengan ribuan cara kau lakukan untuk menjagaku.**_

 _ **Wahai cinta... jangan bersedih karena karena kepergianku.**_

 _ **Aku melakukan ini agar kau bisa bebas dari jeratanku.**_

 _ **Kau bisa meraih masa depan yang cerah tanpaku.**_

 _ **Turutilah permintaan ayah dan ibumu karena mereka'lah kau bisa ada di dunia ini.**_

 _ **Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan aku tidak akan terluka lagi karena aku sudah menyiapkan plaster yang banyak hehehe...**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu harus apa tapi, ku rasa dengan cara ini mungkin aku bisa.**_

 _ **Terima kasih akan semua kasih dan cinta yang sudah kau berikan padaku, wahai cinta.**_

 _ **Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Nada Nada Cinta © Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapters 3**

 **Rate . T**

 **Pair . SasuSaraSaku**

 **Genre . Family . Romance . Islami**

 **Summary :**

 **Dengan nada nada ini aku nyanyikan lantunan cinta untuk mu wahai kekasih hati.**

 **Baturaja, 28 Juni 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku juga bahagia bersama mu wahai bidadari surgaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau apa tapi sungguh dia merasa senang saat dia dan paman Konohamaru membuka pintu untuk tamu ternyata tamunya adalah abinya sendiri bersama kakek, nenek, paman dan bibinya. Keduanya mempersilahkan tamu untuk masuk lalu mereka berdua duduk di sofa single dengan Sarada dipangkuan Konohamaru. Konohamaru memanggil pelayannya untuk memanggil Sakura dan kedua paman dan bibinya untuk turun karena ada tamu.

Sarada mencuri-curi pandang kearah abinya dan juga kakeknya yang menurutnya berwajah seram. Mikoto tersenyum gemas melihat Sarada yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Abi." ucap Sarada pelan. Hati Sasuke bergetar mendengar Sarada memanggilnya dengan sebutan Abi, hatinya terasa bahagia tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sedih karena tidak bisa menemani Sakura membesarkan Sarada.

"Ummi nangis terus kemarin." lapornya, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menundukan kepala dalam.

"Aku akan membiarkan Sakura kembali kepada mu Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Konohamaru tegas. Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah Konohamaru, "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura tinggal bersama dengan ayahmu." lanjutnya. Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Tolong maafkan aku." ucap Fugaku menyesal.

"Cih, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang dengan mudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan. Aku bukan Sakura yang dengan mudah memaafkan orang lain." timpal Konohamaru ketus.

"Apa yang kau katakan Konohamaru! Kau tidak sopan!" seru Asuma yang baru saja muncul bersama dengan Sakura yang dirangkul Kurenai, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau kedua mata istrinya itu sembab akibat menangis terlalu lama.

Konohamaru berdiri dari duduknya dengan Sarada dia gendong erat. "Kami kebelakang." ujarnya.

"Abi. Sarada sayang abi dan ummi. Abi yang semangat ya!" seru Sarada sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama Konohamaru.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, hatinya terasa di hujani embun pagi. Mendengar perkataan Sarada membuatnya bahagia. Sarada menerimanya dan itu sudah cukup untuknya karena Sasuke tidak ingin serakah meminta Sarada untuk menyukainya dalam waktu singkat karena Sarada baru tahu hal ini bahkan Sasuke rela kalau Sarada membencinya.

Sakura duduk berdampingan dengan Kurenai dan Asuma duduk dikursi tempat Konohamaru tadi duduk.

"Aku sudah tahu maksud kedatangan kalian. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tapi aku cukup merasa kesal setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Sakura kepada kami tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura sudah dewasa jadi menurutku biarkanlah mereka selesaikan sendiri. Mau tetap bersama atau tidak, itu keputusan mereka dan aku tak berhak menghalangi." ujar Asuma serius.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada Sakura. Ayah minta maaf kepadamu Sakura. Ayah tahu perbuatanku ini sangat tidak baik dan sudah melukaimu dan juga Sasuke. Ayah tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkan ayah tapi tolong kembali lah kepada Sasuke karena dia begitu mencintai mu." ujar Fugaku jujur karena dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah memaafkan semuanya. Tidak apa, aku hanya merasa takut dan sedikit trauma." ingatan Sakura kembali naik kepermukaan. Ingatan dimana Fugaku nyaris merebut nyawanya melalui sebuah timah panas.

"Maafkan kakak Sakura karena tidak bisa menjaga mu saat itu apalagi saat itu kakak sedang bertugas keluar negeri." ujar Itachi.

"Kak Itachi adalah kakak yang penyayang yang pernah aku miliki." sahut Sakura lembut.

"Sakura." gumam Sasuke pelan dan menatap emerlad milik Sakura penuh kerinduan yang mendalam. "Izinkan aku untuk kembali bersama mu, jika kau mengizinkan tapi jika tidak..."

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya untuk sebentar lalu kembali melihat Sakura, "Izinkan aku untuk selalu ada disamping mu sebagai sahabat dan abi untuk Sarada..." Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Jangan menjauh dariku karena itu sangat menyiksa ku. Tak apa jika kau tak mau kembali lagi bersama ku asal kau selalu disampingku dan menjadi sahabat ku, itu sudah cukup meski tak mudah bagiku." ujar Sasuke lirih bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya lalu kemudian dengan cepat dihapus.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu karena tidak dapat menahan rasa rindu, cemas, sayang dan cintanya kepada Sasuke membuat air matanya kembali membendung.

"Konoha Center. Masjid itulah yang menjadi saksi pernikah kita dulu. Malam ini kita akan kembali mengulang pernikahan kita disana. Setelah sholat tarawih dan tidak baik bagi suami istri yang sudah sangat lama tidak berjumpa harus kembali bersama kalau belum mengulang kembali ijab qabul nya kembali." setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Air mata Sasuke kembali menetes mendengar pernyataan Sakura membuatnya tersenyum senang bahkan dia bersujud dan berterima kasih kepada yang maha kuasa yang mau meridhoinya untuk kembali bersama sang istri.

Asuma dan Kurenai yang melihatnya'pun tersenyum haru begitu juga dengan keluarga Uchiha.

 **...**

Sepulangnya dari kediaman Sarutobi keluarga Uchiha sibuk bukan main. Mereka segera menghubungi pihak masjid untuk mengatakan mereka akan mengadakan buka bersama dengan para warga sekitar dan dua ratus anak yatim dan untunglah masjid itu sekarang sudah di renovasi menjadi lebih besar sehingga mampu menampung lima ratus orang.

Rencana buka bersama yang mereka laksanakan ini memang terkesan buru-buru dan tidak terencana dengan baik. Izumi dengan para pelayan pergi ketempat katering yang menjual makanan halal dan meminta mereka untuk membuat menu berbuka puasa dengan sebanyak empat ratus porsi. Mereka tidak sanggup kalau harus empat ratus dalam waktu sesingkat itu dan akhirnya mereka hanya sanggup dua ratus porsi dan Izumi menyetujuinya lalu mereka mencari tempat katering yang lain untuk memesan dua ratus porsi yang lain. Setelah menu buka selesai. Mereka langsung pergi ke restoran halal untuk memesan menu makan malam dan untunglah mereka sempat dan sanggup mengerjakan empar ratus porsi dalam waktu sembilan jam karena keluarga Uchiha baru pulang dari kediaman Sarutobi pukul sepuluh pagi dan langsung menyiapkan semua dengan tergesah.

Sementara itu Itachi menyiapkan masjid dan juga mengundang anak-anak panti dan Fugaku serta Mikoto menyiapkan undangan untuk kerabat dekat dan sahabat mereka sedangkan Sasuke sedang berada di gedung Nami Entertaiment untuk memberitahukan kepada Naruto bahwa malam ini mereka akan menikah dan meminta para wartawan untuk datang karena ini bertujuan untuk meluruskan isu yang beredar. Naruto setuju bahkan Naruto akan menyiapkan talkshow untuk Sasuke karena kalau mengumpulkan wartawan di masjid itu tidak baik karena dapat mengangguk ibadah.

Wartawan akan dihubungi saat semua jemaah selesai sholat tarawih agar tidak berisik dan mengganggu.

Sementara itu Sakura masih tetap terlihat tenang meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia berani mengatakan hal itu didepan Sasuke. Dia merasa dirinya bukanlah Sakura. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah mengatakan hal itu kepada Sasuke.

"Ummi lihat." panggil Sarada sambil memperlihatkan sebuah boneka kucing yang Itachi berikan kepada Sarada beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sarada erat lalu memangku putri kesayangannya itu.

"Bonekanya lucu ya..." Sarada mengangguk setuju. "Ummi..."

"Hn."

"Aisssh kenapa ummi jadi ketularan abi yang suka jawab hn." Sarada menggembukan pipinya karena dia sedikit tidak suka jika hanya dijawabi 'Hn' saat di studio'pun abinya itu terkadang menjawab sapaan orang dengan 'Hn' tak penting.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat aksi cemberut Sarada. "Ada apa putriku sayang?" tanya Sakura lembut seraya mencubit pipi Sarada gemas.

"Aku senang sekali mi karena aku punya abi." jawab Sarada polos terkesan jujur dari dalam hati.

"Ummi senang kalau Sarada senang." Sakura memeluk Sarada dan menempatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sarada. "Sarada juga senang kalau bunda senang." timpal Sarada. Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun itu yang tak lain adalah putrinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Sarutobi tidak merasa repot sama sekali saat di ajak buka bersama di masjid Konoha Center. Bahkan wartawan yang belum di beritahu langsung berdiri didepan pintu masuk masjid. Mereka tidak boleh masuk kalau hanya membuat keributan. Akhirnya mereka mau menunggu didepan pintu masuk masjid dengan syarat tidak boleh berisik agar tidak mengganggu ibadah para jamaah, beberapa wartawan yang muslim'pun akhirnya ikut masuk kedalam masjid untuk mengikuti ibadah dan tidak membawa peralatan mereka seperti kamera karena mereka memang mau fokus untuk ibadah.

Buka bersama berakhir dengan sangat baik dan dilanjutkan sholat berjemaah lalu keluarga besar Uchiha membagikan bingkisan berisi makan malam dan uang untuk para anak panti sebelum mereka di antar pulang menggunkan mobil bis yang sudah mereka sewa untuk mengantar anak panti pulang dan pergi malam ini.

Sholat tarwarih telah selesai dilaksankan dan acara ijab qobul pun sudah akan dimulai, para wartawan dipersilahkan masuk untuk meliput.

"Assalamu'alaikum warohmatullohi wabarokatu." suara mc terdengar nyaring dan dijawab oleh para jemaah.

"Sebelum acara ini dimulai ada baiknya saya beritahukan terlebih dahulu satu hal kepada kalian semua bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah sejak usia mereka 16 tahun dan berpisah karena masalah keluarga. Mereka berpisah tapi bukan berarti mereka bercerai maka malam ini mereka akan mengulangi pernikahan mereka. Pak penghulu kami persilahkan." kata mc kemudian dia duduk.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdampingan didepan penguhulu dan Asuma. Para jamaah serta wartawan menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka yang kedua. Pernikahan mereka memang tidak semewah pernikahan para selebritis lainnya tapi sangat sederhana dan khidmat.

"Saya nikah dan kawinkan putri angkat saya Haruno Sakura binti almarhum Haruno Kizashi dengan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai." kata Asuma lantang.

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Haruno Sakura binti almarhum Haruno Kizashi dengan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai." sahut Sasuke dengan lantang.

"Sah?"

"SAH!"

Do'a untuk pengantin langsung dipanjatkan lalu dilanjutkan dengan keduanya pergi ke studio enam di gedung Nami Entertaiment untuk menuntaskan semua isu yang beredar dikalangan masyarakat. Isu yang beredar sangat jauh dari kenyataan karena para wartawan menambah begitu banyak bumbu kobohongan didalam berita yang mereka siarkan.

Studio enam langsung dipenuhi oleh penonton dan beberapa kursi kosong disediakan untuk keluarga Uchiha dan Sarutobi.

"Siap?" tanya Naruto seraya produser acara. Sasuke dan Sakura serta pembawa acara mengangguk.

"Oke action!"

"Selamat malam semua! Kembali lagi di acara kita Showkes. Nah kalian pasti sudah tahu tentang acara pernikahan penyanyi muda kita yang baru saja dilaksanakan setengah jam yang lalu dan di sini kita akan membahasnya langsung dengan sang penyanyi dan ini juga bertujuan untuk menghapus tentang isu-isu yang tidak benar benar. Nah Sasuke-san silahkan anda ceritakan." kata pembawa acara yang merupakan laki-laki.

"Baiklah, pertama akan saya jelaskan terlebih dulu cerita yang aku alami bersama Sakura. Dan setelah kalian semua tahu aku tidak mau lagi mendengar isu yang menyimpang tentang kami. Jika masih maka aku akan membawanya hingga ke meja hijau." kata Sasuke tegas. Sasuke'pun mulai menjelaskan semua yang dia alami bersama Sakura sejak mereka kecil.

Sarada yang duduk disamping Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan.

Banyak penonton yang menangis mendengar cerita Sasuke bahkan mereka terisak karena tak menyangka akan apa yang idola mereka alami bersama istrinya. Setelah Sasuke bercerita Sakura langsung bercerita dengan apa yang dia alami setelah melarikan diri dari rumah keluarga Uchiha tapi tentu mereka tidak menceritakan tingkah laku Fugaku. Mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa Fugaku tidak menyukai hubungan mereka.

"Saya melarikan diri ke Suna dan hidup disana selama mengandung Sarada. Disana hanyalah sebuah desa jadi wajar kalau dulu aku sering mendapat hinaan disana tapi demi Sarada aku akan tetap berusaha karena dialah bukti cinta antara aku dan Sasuke-kun. Aku kembali ke Konoha dengan bersembunyi agar tidak bisa di temukan oleh keluarga Uchiha lalu aku bertemu dengan Kurenai-sama yang mengangkat ku menjadi putrinya." kata Sakura menjelaskan dengan mata berair.

"Saat aku tahu Sarada bersama dengan abinya saya merasa senang tapi juga takut. Senang karena Sarada bisa bersama dengan abinya walau mereka tidak saling mengetahui. Takut kalau keluarga Uchiha akan mengambil Sarada dariku."

"Jadi ini alasan Sakura-san tidak pernah menampakan diri di depan kamera. Nah permirsa ini lah cerita yang sesungguhnya dan kami harap tidak ada lagi cerita yang menyimpang dari cerita yang asli." kata pembawa acara, semua penonton di studio mengangguk.

"Lalu apa sekarang Fugaku-san telah menerima Sakura-san, Sasuke-san?" tanya pembawa acara.

"Iya, akhirnya ayah ku menerima hubungan kami. Memang aku sangat marah kepada ayah ku tapi bagaimana'pun juga dia ayahku dan aku tidak boleh berbuat atau berkata kasar yang menyakiti hatinya. " jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pendapat Sarada-chan?"

"Aku senang punya abi, ummi, kakek, nenek, paman dan bibi serta sepupu namanya Haruna." jawab Sarada polos.

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku sangat ingat lagu yang pernah Sasuke-san nyanyikan tiga tahun yang lalu dan kalau tidak salah lagu itu rilis pada tujuh belas ramadan dan pernikahan kalian saat itu tepat pada tujuh belas ramadan. Apa lagu itu untuk Sakura-san?"

"Iya benar, aku sangat ingat waktu itu kami menikah pada tujuh belas ramadan dan aku baru menyadarinya tiga tahun yang lalu, lalu aku'pun menulis lagu dan aku nyanyikan pada malam itu dan di siarkan ke seluruh negeri bahwa aku merindukan dia. Dan aku juga baru sadar bahwa malam ini juga bertepatan dengan tujuh belas ramadan." jawaban Sasuke membuat semua penonton bertepuk tangan riuh dan bersiul. Mereka menangis haru bahkan penonton dirumah tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum.

"Bisakah Sasuke-san menyanyikannya sekarang?" pinta pembawa acara sambil senyum-senyum gemas, para penonton langsung berteriak 'nyanyi, nyanyi'. Studio enam malam ini sangat meriah.

Sementara itu dijalanan trotoar dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berhenti berjalan demi menyaksikan talksow Showkes yang bintang tamu malam ini Uchiha Sasuke bersama Uchiha Sarada dan Uchiha Sakura. Melalui layar besar yang terpasang di sebuah gedung.

"Tentu." Sasuke mengangguk untuk menyanggupi permintaan yang terus penonton inginkan.

"Kau hapal lagu 'Lagu Cinta'?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Aku hapal." jawab Sakura.

"Kita nyanyi bersama." wajah Sakura merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke kemudian mengangguk setuju. Keduanya berdiri dari tempat duduk dan meminjam dua mig.

Suasana studio langsung hening saat lampu mulai diredupkan dan asap-asap putih mulai memasuki area panggung dan lampu sorot mengarah kearah keduanya.

 **Begitu banyak melodi cinta di muka bumi ini**

 **Setiap nada mengandung makna yang besar**

 **Ingatkah engaku wahai kekasih hati ku**

 **Di malam itu kita bergandeng tangan menyusuri jalan yang di penuh gema cinta yang memuji-Nya...**

 **Dan di malam tujuh belas kita bersatu didalam ikatan suci ini**

 **Aku bahagia bersama mu wahai kekasih hatiku hoooo...  
**

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Lalu dia mengangguk pertanda Sakura harus bernanyi.

 **Tapi mengapa kita harus berpisah**

 **Jika memang saling mencinta... Haaaaa...**

 **Wahai nada-nada**

 **Ciptakanlah sebuah lagu cinta**

 **Untuk aku nyanyikan selalu**

 **Agar dia tahu**

 **Aku mencintainyaaaa...**

 **Haaaaaa...**

Keduanya saling menatap dengan penuh cinta yang mendalam dan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman terbaik lalu kembali bernyanyi secara bersama-sama.

 **Ingatkah engaku wahai kekasih hati ku**

 **Di malam itu kita bergandeng tangan menyusuri jalan yang di penuh gema cinta yang memuji-Nya...**

 **Dan di malam tujuh belas kita bersatu didalam ikatan suci ini**

 **Aku bahagia bersama mu wahai kekasih hatiku hoooo...**

 **Tapi mengapa kita harus berpisah**

 **Jika memang saling mencinta... Haaaaa...**

 **Wahai nada-nada**

 **Ciptakanlah sebuah lagu cinta**

 **Untuk aku nyanyikan selalu**

 **Agar dia tahu**

 **Aku mencintainyaaaa...**

 **Haaaaaa...**

 **Dengan nada nada ini aku nyanyikan lantunan cinta untuk mu wahai kekasih hati.**

Lirik terakhir yang Sakura ciptakan sendiri menjadi kata untuk mengakhiri lagu yang mereka bawakan. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium dahi Sakura sayang.

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Sarada turun dari sofa yang dia duduki dan berlari kearah kedua orang tuanya dan mereka bertiga'pun berpelukan dengan penuh kasih mengundang air mata haru penonton untuk kembali menetes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah bergaya Amerika klasik yang terletak dipinggiran kota Konoha inilah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Sasuke beserta keluarga kecilnya. Rumah ini memang sudah Sasuke siapkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk dia tinggali sendiri karena tidak mau terus menerus tinggal dirumah utama Uchiha tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang dia tinggal disini tidak hanya sendiri tapi ada Sakura dan juga Sarada.

Sarada berlari dihalaman belakang rumah mengejar kelinci tak peduli dengan teriknya sinar matahari disiang hari. Sasuke berdehem keras dan Sarada menoleh kearah abinya yang terlihat marah karena dia bermain di taman di hari yang cukup panas.

"Sarada, ayo masuk nanti kamu sakit." ucapnya tegas. Sarada mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mendekat. "Kamu ini sedang puasa kan jangan main ditengah hari, nanti sore atau pagikan bisa." ujar Sasuke. Sarada terkikik geli. "Wakatta abi-chan." Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian mengapit hidung Sarada gemas.

"Abiiiiii epas idung cala..." teriak Sarada dan tidak dipedulikan Sasuke.

"Janji dulu kalau Sarada gak bakal main disiang hari lagi."

"Anji." Sasuke melepaskan hidung lalu keduanya saling mengaitkan jari kelingking.

"Sarada." seru Sakura dari dalam rumah.

"Iya mi!" sahut Sarada dan langsung lari masuk kedalam rumah dikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ada apa mi?" tanya Sarada. Sakura tersenyum melihat kedatangan putri dan juga suaminya.

"Karena lima hari lagu mau lebaran, mau gak buat kue sama ummi?"

"MAU!" seru Sarada senang.

"Aku juga mau." ujar Sasuke dengan styel coolnya. Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Oke!" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

20 menit kemudian.

"Ummiiiiii..." Sarada berteriak histeris mengelilingi rumah karena dikejar-kejar Sasuke dengan segenggam tepung terigu. Sasuke menyeringai senang dengan wajah sebagian putih karena lemparan tepung dari Sarada.

Para pelayan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat keduanya sementara itu Sakura masih sibuk dengan kuenya yang kacau karena suami dan anaknya. Untunglah pelayan siap membantu.

"Abi jahat kyaaaaaa..." Sarada menundukan kepala dan tepung yang Sasuke lempar bukan mengenai wajah Sarada tapi wajah Fugaku yang kebetulan baru saja datang untuk berkunjung bersama Mikoto, Izumi, dan Haruna sedangkan Itachi sedang mendapat tugas diluar negeri.

Pelayan yang sedang mengantar tamu yang datang untuk ke ruang keluarga hanya dapat menutup mata.

"Sasuke." desis Fugaku.

"Satu..." ujar Sarada pelan.

"Dua..." ujar Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

"Tiga!" ujar mereka kompak dan langsung kabur kembali kedapur.

"Akan aku jadikan mereka kue Mochi." desis Fugaku. Mikoto dan Izumi menahan tawa sedangkan Haruna sudah lebih dulu tertawa geli.

"Aku baru saja melempar tepung ke wajah ayah." ujar Sasuke prustasi didalam dapur setelah keduanya sampai kedapur. Sakura mengeriyit bingung.

"Ayah?" ucapnya pelan.

Fugaku muncul dari balik pintu menuju dapur dengan wajah putih. "Sakura dimana kamar mandi?" Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Disana yah." jawab Sakura dan menunjukan sebuah pintu disudut ruangan. Fugaku langsung saja berjalan dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Kalian berdua." Sasuke dan Sarada tersenyum lebar dengan jari membentuk 'V'.

"Bersihkan wajah kalian dan minta maaf pada kakek."

"Oke tsuma."

"Oke ummi." jawab keduanya kompak.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu dia meminta para pelayan untuk membereskan sisanya kemudian Sakura berlalu menuju ruang keluarga menemui mertua dan kakak iparnya.

Sarada duduk dipangkuan Sasuke sambil memaikan rubik yang Sasuke belikan kemarin. Sedangkan Sakura tampak asik mengobrol dengan Mikoto dan Izumi sedangkan Fugaku sesekali ikut nimbrung. Haruna duduk disamping Sasuke agar dapat melihat Sarada memainkan rubik dan sesekali dia bertanya.

"Kata abi Sara, ini di putar kesini, kalau yang kuning diatas, merahnya putar kesini." Haruna ber 'oh' ria.

"Bagaimana dengan job kerja mu Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

"Seperti biasa yah, dan untuk satu minggu kedepan aku tidak akan menerima job sama sekali dan kontrak ku dengan Uzu Agency berkahir saat hari terakhir ramadan untuk mengisi acara sebelum buka bersama Sarada." Fugaku mengerti mengerti. "Jangan terlalu sibuk Sasuke."

"Iya ayah."

"Waaaaah Sarada keren." Haruna bertepuk tangan melihat Sarada menyelesaikan rubik dengan cepat. Sarada tertawa kecil dan menyerahkan rubiknya kepada Haruna dan mengajarinya.

"Buka disini saja." tawar Sakura kepada ibu mertua dan kakak iparnya.

"Ah gak sudah sebentar lagi juga mau pulang." kata Mikoto.

"Pelayan sudah memasak makanan yang banyak, bu. Kami tidak mungkin mengabiskan nya bertiga." timpal Sasuke

"Bagikan saja kep-"

"Tidak ada penolakan bu." potong Sasuke cepat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah." Mikoto mengangguk pasrah.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan mereka bisa berbuka puasa bersama meski tanpa sosok Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helikopter yang membawa pasukan khusus akhirnya sampai juga dilandasan heliped Konoha yang berada didekat kantor militer. Sosok Itachi berseragam militer keluar dari dalam heli sambil membawa tas militer yang tampak dipenuhi barang-barang.

Semua tentara turun lalu langsung saja berbaris rapi dilapangan luas yang sudah dipenuhi warga disekitar kantor untuk melaksankan sholat Idul Fitri. Itachi berdiri didepan seorang pria paruh baya. "Hormat gerak!" serunya dan semua tentara langsung ikut memberi hormat kepada pria paruh baya. Pria itu membalas hormat para anggota pasukan khusus. "Tegap." seru Itachi. "Kapten Uchiha Itachi melapor bahwa operasi gabungan telah selesai."

"Laporan diterima. Dan Sholat dulu disini baru pulang." ujarnya.

"Siap!" jawab Itachi lalu semua tentara yang beragama islam langsung melepaskan semua barang mereka lalu mengambil air wudhu untuk melaksankan sholat.

Semua warga yang datang kaget melihat belasan pria dan wanita berseragam militer mulai memasuki area lapangan yang di jadikan tempat sholat.

"Mohon maaf lahir dan batin." ujar Itachi ramah sambil menepuk pundak salah satu warga yang duduk berdampingannya.

"A..a...iya mohon maaf lahir batin." sahutnya gugup.

 **Allaahu akbar Allaahu akbar Allaahu akbar...**

 **Laa ilaahaillallaahuwaallaahu akbar Allaahu akbar walillaahil hamd**

 **Laa ilaahaillallaahuwaallaahu akbar Allaahu akbar walillaahil hamd**

 **Laa ilaahaillallaahuwaallaahu akbar Allaahu akbar walillaahil hamd**

 **Allahu akbaru kabiiraw walhamdu lillaahi katsiiraw wa subhaanallaahi bukrataw wa ashiilaa**

 **Laailaaha illallaahu walaa na'budu illaa iyyaahu mukhlishiina lahud diina walau karihal kaafiruun**

 **Laa ilaaha illallaahu wahdah, shadaqa wa'dahu wanashara 'abdahu wa a'azza jundahu wahazamal ahzaaba wahdah**

 **Laa ilaaha illallahu wallahu akbar. Allahu akbar wa lillaahil hamd**

 **Allaahu akbar Allaahu akbar Allaahu akbar...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Izumi berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah cemas dan juga khawatir. Mungkinkah suamiku pulang? Itulah yang terus diapikirkan. Karena sejak mereka menikah Itachi jarang sekali pulang karena tugas luar negeri apalagi suaminya itu seorang ketua pasukan khusus jadi wajar sibuk dan karena kesibukan itulah pula Itachi jarang ada di saat Idul Fitri.

Izumi benar-benar merasa cemas apalgi suaminya itu kini sedang menjaga perbatasan dua negara yang saat ini sedang konflik. Setelah dia ingat dan ia hitung suaminya itu hanya merayakan Idul Fitri bersama keluarga sebanyak empat kali itu'pun tidak lama karena siangnya mereka kembali pergi.

Sakura yang melihat kecemasan Izumi datang menghampiri. "Kak Itachi pasti pulang." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak yakin Sakura." sahutnya.

Tak lama pagar rumah terbuka dan sosok Itachi berseragam militer masuk sambil berlari kearah Izumi yang sedang menunggunya.

"Gomenasai hime." ucapnya pelan seraya memeluk Izumi. Izumi menangis didalam pelukan suaminya.

"Aku libur empat hari." kata Itachi. Izumi memeluk erat Itachi.

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang jatuh. Sasuke muncul dari belakang bersama dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya lalu memeluk ibunya. "Maafkan aku bu, aku banyak salah sama ibu." Mikoto memeluk Itachi sayang lalu melepaskannya dan kini giliran Fugaku yang memeluk anak sulungnya itu.

"Ayah." ucapnya pelan.

"Ayah bangga padamu." ujar Fugaku sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Itachi. "Akh!" Itachi meringis kesakitan saat melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa anata?" tanya Izumi cemas.

"Hehehe hanya luka sedikit." jawab Itachi kemudian memeluk Sasuke sebentar karena bidadari kecilnya sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Abi!" seru Haruna. Itachi merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Haruna erat tak peduli dengan tangan Haruna yang tanpa sengaja mengenai luka sayatan di bahu kirinya.

"Abi aku kangen abi." ucapnya pelan.

"Abi juga." sahut Itachi.

"Sebaiknay kita masuk dan makan dulu sebelum keliling kerumah tetangga." ujar Mikoto. Semua tersenyum lebar dan masuk kedalam rumah.

 **End~**

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic gaje nan aneh dan mungkin mirip sinetron milik ki ini #membungkuk

Selamat berpuasa dan mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaaaaaaaa :)

Tinggalkan reviews...

 **Thanks to :**

 **Aulia649, lightflower22, HarunoMelanie, Chinara sakiosan, Kirara967, Tsalasa, Zarachan, , Laifa, ayuyuu, lizziehanley, alif yusanto,WbQueen**


	4. Promosi

Suka dengan karya Mitsuki HimeChan yang islami? Mau baca karyanya yang lain? Follow dan lihat akun wattpadnya : @MitsukiHimeChan

Disana banyak fanfic, terutama SasuFemNaru, jika kalian tidak menyukai SasuFemNaru, lihat saja karya SasuSakunya karena dalam waktu dekat, Mitsuki akan mempublikasikan karya islami SasukSaku terbaru berjudul "Cinta Suci SasuSaku" tertarik untuk baca? kunjungi akun wattpadnya ya :) :)


End file.
